Erencienta
by kobatokamijou
Summary: El príncipe Rivaille necesita una prometida. La "familia" de Eren, dinero. Así que su padrastro, idea un alocado y estúpido plan para lograr que Eren se haga pasar por una doncella, para que pueda seducir al príncipe, y vivir con riquezas. Eren en contra de su voluntad, es llevado a Palacio disfrazado de doncella. Pero Rivaille no es fácil de engañar. RiRen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola. **

**Este es mi primera historia de Snk, y estoy muy emocionada. Bueno sabrán que también es de mis primeras historias que _no_ son de drama. Ya que yo en el mundo hetaliano, la mayoría de mis escritos son de drama. Entones también estoy emocionada por el hecho de variar en el género. **

**Esta historia como ya se imaginan está basada maso menos en el cuento de la Cenicienta, solo que está será más diferente y_ randoom_, si se puede decir así. **

**Aún así espero que les guste.**

**Pareja principal: **Rivaille- Eren , RiRen.

**Género:** Romance, Humor, AU.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias**: Por el momento ninguna.

* * *

**~Erencienta.~**

**1.-Encuentro mágico.**

Era un nuevo día en el Reino, y el Palacio _Rose_, estaba repleto de invitados. Había un propósito para todo eso, claro. Y era buscar una prometida para el heredo al trono Rivaille. Pero ninguna de aquellas doncellas lograba cautivarlo. Rivaille era un hombre de carácter duro y especifico. Sabía lo que quería y lo que no. Aparte las que habían escogido eran rechazadas con un rotundo; _No_. Así que era muy difícil buscarle una esposa a su gusto. No era tampoco muy alto y tenía el cabello negro corto, con ojos color olivo.

-Me niego. –dijo el príncipe.

-Rivaille, sabes que es necesario. –dijo Irvin Smith, el asesor del Rey, y el acompañante del joven heredero.

-Los bailes son estúpidos.

-Sería más sencillo si eligieras una prometida ya.

Rivaille gruñó molesto. No iba a poder oponerse a tales decisiones. Le molestaban esos eventos, mucha gente y desorden. Y más para cosas que carecían de importancia para él.

Así para ese mismo día, al medio día invitarían a las doncellas de todo el reino para que por fin el príncipe pudiera elegir entre algunas de ellas.

.

.

Un poco más alejado del pueblo, del reino vivía Eren Jaeger, un joven de 15 años, se encontraba acarreando dos cubetas de agua, hacia su casa. _La mansión de los Jaeger,_ pero esa ya no era su casa, si no de actual padrastro: _Auruo Brossard_. Un viejo amigo de su padre, quién al desaparecer se hizo cargo del pequeño Eren, el cual tampoco tenía mamá, ya que esta había muerto cuando era aún más pequeño. Y como no tenía un tutor, su única posibilidad era aquél hombre amigo de su padre, aun que él no era todo el problema, si no su fastidioso hijo; _Jean_. Oh sí, como le fastidiaba su hermanastro cara de caballo. Siempre le tocaban los deberes de la casa a él, y Jean lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas o burlarse de él. Pero no podía hacer nada porque su papi le daría más trabajo.

Su padrastro había salido esta mañana por algo de pan, pero lo había dicho que tenía que traer el agua. Siempre él, claro. Pero Jean podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera mientras él trabajaba. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Una vez que acarreó el agua hasta su casa, dejo los cubos en la cocina para después ir por los instrumentos de limpieza, y dirigirse a lavar todo el piso de la entrada principal, escaleras, ventanas y todo. Sacudir el polvo, barrer, trapear, lavar, recoger la estúpida ropa del cara de caballo, la de su padrastro, lavarla, y ordenar sus habitaciones. Que vida tenía. Y lo peor es que tenía una casa enorme. Volvió a cargar con la cubeta con agua, y se hincó en el suelo principal para comenzar a lavar.

-Hey, Eren. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- preguntó Jean entrando a donde estaba el otro.

-No hay nada, si quieres algo ve búscate algo tú mismo.-respondió desde el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay nada?!

-Tienes dos manos. –respondió nuevamente Eren serio, no le gustaba que abusaran de él. -…idiota.

-¡Idiota serás tú!, imbécil. No estás haciendo tu trabajo.

Al escuchar eso, Eren se volteó hacia el toro molesto.

-yo no soy tu maldita sirvienta, zopenco cara de caballo.

-¡Ahora sí, inútil! –Y con esas palabras el castaño más claro se abalanzó con el otro.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió con una cantarina voz, que se detuve al ver a los jóvenes discutiendo tirados en el suelo golpeándose.

-¡Ustedes dos, apártense ya! –les gritó. Pero no le hicieron caso. Así que personalmente tuvo que ir a separarlos. -¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó molesto, él venía con el mejor humor del mundo hasta que llegó a su hogar.

-¡Fue Eren!, el empezó. –declaró al instante Jean, con un dedo acusador hacia el otro.

-¿qué? , ¡Claro que no!, yo….

-Basta. Eren sabes…-iba a continuar hablando pensando de que manera podía castigar al menor, pero recordó un secesos de esta mañana. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se ensancho de una manera tétrica.

-Eren, tú sabes nuestra situación. Nos estamos quedando un poco más pobres.

El nombrado solo asintió.

-Y Palacio, acaba de hacer una proposición. Están buscando prometida para el heredero al trono.

Jean escuchaba atento todo, pero eso lo confundió más igual que a Eren.

-Pero aquí solo somos varones, papá. Aunque eren puede contar como marica.

-¡Oye!- se oyó reclamar al otro.

-Silencio los dos. Aquí va mi maravilloso plan. Eren, a causa de tus acciones, y tu físico has sido elegido.

-¿Elegido?, ¿Para qué? –preguntó con miedo el menor. A su padrastro se le podían ocurrir cosas muy extrañas.

-serás ahora en adelante nuestra doncella.

-¿Doncella?, ¡Soy hombre!- exclamó aterrado.

-Te disfrazaremos, e irás. Intentarás seducir al príncipe, y si eres elegido viviremos repletos de lujos. En caso de que falles, yo intentaré cortejar a la duquesa Petra Ral. Igual y tenemos doble ganancia.- empezaba a decir con un aire de grandeza. Estaba loco definitivamente.

Mientras Jean se atoraba entre sus carcajadas imaginando a su hermanastro en un vestido grande y esponjoso y colores femeninos. Y Eren…él solo miraba horrorizado la situación. Al caer la tarde, Auruo había regresado con ciertas cosas que les ayudarían a cumplir su cometido y extraño plan.

_¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal?,_ se preguntaba internamente Eren. El quería salir con sus amigos Armin y Mikasa, no jugar a enamorar a un príncipe desconocido, pero los rumores decían que era un gruñón amargado. Peor tantito, Jean no dejaba de molestarlo.

-Eren…Eren, Eren, mi querido hermanastro. –empezó a decir de forma suave. –Hoy serás la mujer que siempre quisiste ser.

-¡Yo nunca he querido ser mujer!

-claro, ahora es hora de tu transformación.-y con una sonrisa cómplice y tétrica a su padre, empezaron la operación.

Y después de 3 horas y medias, su esfuerzo dio resultado.

Las piernas esbeltas y perfectamente depiladas de eren, tenían unas mallas que le acentuaban su figura, pero lamentablemente no las podía lucir por el vestido bombacho azul marino, con encajes dorados, celeste, y blanco. Debajo de la falda de la prenda tenía una crinolina esponjosa de tul para agradar aun más el vestido. Llevaba unos pequeños tacones, con los que le costaba caminar, aparte de que el corset le quitaba un poco de aire. Sus rasgos no eran tan difíciles e manejar, así que con la peluca bastaba para poder feminizarlo. Para ese momento Eren ya no tenía su cabello castaño obscuro corto, sino una peluca del mismo color hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes azulados combinaban con el vestido haciendo juego con piel medio bronceada.

Un joven doncella muy apetecible.

Eren se miraba al espejo perturbado. Gracias a dios que no le maquillaron. La verdad es que no esperaba engañar a nadie con su disfraz y menos a su alteza.

Auruo y jean se vistieron de traje, y después llamaron al cochero. Jean empujó a Eren para que entrará en el carruaje, y después subieron él y su padrastro. Eren pensaba en la humillación que podía llegar a provocar si era descubierto. Y él no quería eso.

Al llegar los recibieron en la entrada, un hombre de la guardia los guió hacia el gran salón. Eren pasó desapercibido por el momento. _Por el momento…._

.

Mientras tanto, Rivaille se encontraba paseando entre la gente en el gran salón. Ninguna chica era de su gusto o preferencia. Todo está porquería era una pérdida de tiempo. A lo lejos vio algo muy peculiar, un vestido muy esponjado color azul, en una chica muy…extraña. Reconoció al hombre que iba con ella y otro chico, era un amigo de su padre. Vio como se separaban de ella dejándola sola. Era bastante torpe, caminaba bastante estúpido, parecía tener algún retraso mental según Rivaille. Una mocosa más en su palacio, una mocosa que podía romper las lujosas cosas. Y como si l hubiera predicho, la chica se iba acercando más hacia los jarrones de porcelana del lugar y otras decoraciones. Oh, no. No iba a permitir ningún desastre en su palacio por una inútil.

Cuando se acercó pudo verla más de cerca, no llevaba ningún rastro de maquillaje, su piel se veía muy lisa de todos modos. Tenía un color de ojos muy bonito, al parecer lo único rescatable era su rostro pues era muy, muy plana.

Eren trataba de caminar con los zapatos pero aún no se acostumbraba, no tuvo tiempo de practicar, y lo peor fue que se le ocurrió ir hacia las cosas costosas para entrenarse a sí mismo, lejos de tanta gente. En uno de esos pasos casi tropieza contra una de los jarrones si no fuera que algo, mejor dicho alguien lo sostuvo.

Volteó su mirada estremecida y vio ahí, el gesto fruncido del quien parecía ser el príncipe.

-Estúpida mocosa, casi rompes el jarrón.

-¡Perdón! , no ha sido mi intención. ¡Lo juro!

Rivaille se percató del físico contrario.

-Hey… ¿Acaso eres varón?

Eren se puso rojo.

-¡No ha sido mi intención, su majestad!, mi familia me ha obligado….y

-Quítate la peluca. –dijo con voz severa. Y el castaño obedeció al instante.

El príncipe observó cada detalle del chico. Dijeron que tenía que conseguir pareja esa noche. Y el joven eren era lo más decente que había visto. A parte esos ojos de borrego degollado, le causaban cierto efecto. Tomó sus manos y lo jaló cerca de él. Cuando eren se dio cuenta estaban en posición para bailar un vals.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó confundido.

-Aparte de retrasado, ciego. Vamos a bailar. –y con esas palabras no le dio tiempo de reclamara Eren, para después bailar, aunque el castaño piso varias veces al mayor por no contar experiencia con los zapatos.

La música se oía a los lejos, y los ojos de Rivaille no se apartaban del menor. Aunque fuera más bajo que el otro, eso no quitaba efecto entre ellos. Y después de un rato de compartir miradas, el príncipe paró.

-Eres pésimo bailando. Un asco.

-P-perdón, su majestad. –dijo bajando a cabeza. No era justo, los zapatos se lo impedían, a parte le ponía nervioso todo lo que pasaba.

Rivaille lo repasó con la mirada, y después se le acercó para levantarle la falda del vestido. Automáticamente Eren con las mejillas rojas, se le bajó enseguida.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-reclamó avergonzado.

-Quería saber si traías el juego competo, mocoso. Y no debes de hablarme así. –dijo aumentando su severidad en las palabras propias.

-Yo…yo….-Eren no sabía que decir estaba humillado, y siendo avergonzado por la futura corona del reino. Qué dirían de él. Él solo se dejo llevar por el momento. -¡Perdón!- al decirle eso al mayor hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

El príncipe intentó detenerlo. Estaba seguro de su decisión. Sin embargo el otro corrió más rápido, y bastante torpe a decir verdad.

Intentó perseguirlo, pero Irvin lo detuvo unos momentos. Lo perdió entre la multitud.

Pero no se daría por vencido, el encontraría a ese mocoso disfrazado de doncella costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Y bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sí, está algo raro, eso creo. Pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ya en el siguiente capítulo saldrán más personajes c: , trataré de actualizar pronto. Eso espero. Quiero empezar a actualizar mis historias como que parejas xD. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Los quiero!. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola. **

**Estoy muy feliz de actualizar un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Quier agradecer a todos esas personas que lo leen, han marcado como favoritos, por seguir y por sus reviews. Me hacen increíblemente feliz. _Enserio_** **, me alegra que les guste ****:'3**

**Ahora con mucho amor, les traigo el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**2.- Escapatoria desafiante.  
**

**.**

Eren corría torpemente por los pasillos del palacio. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. No quería sentir más humillación, de la cual ya había pasado mucha. Sin embargo los zapatos no eran para nada cómodos y menos para intento de escape por el cual estaba pasando en ese momento.

Así que con toda la elegancia del mundo a medio tropezón, como una madre enfadada se quitara la chancla para pegarle a un mocoso desvergonzado. —Sí, con esa rapidez— Se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó esparcidas por los escalones de la entrada principal. Con el sudor helándole la piel y la vergüenza apoderada de sus mejillas, sintiendo que se le acababa el aliento de tanto correr. Se re acomodó el vestido y tomó cierta parte de tal, para correr con más comodidad.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada del pueblo, decidió recargarse en una pared cercana a retomar el aliento. Estaba fría, le helaba la espalda, pero no importaba. Lo importante era que escapó. Eso, sí era lo importante. Ojala nunca tengo que ver a su majestad de nuevo. Y lo mejor es que nunca dijo su nombre. Sí, era todo un genio.

Recuperando el aliento, en toda la tranquila obscuridad, sintió un familiar escalofrío. Uno de cabellera negra y corta, blanca como la porcelana y posesiva a más no poder. Que por cierto tenía nombre.

-¿E-Eren?- preguntó confundida la chica.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó sorprendido Eren al encontrarse con su queridísima amiga de la infancia.

-… ¿Por qué estas vestido…así?-preguntó nuevamente la de ojos grises, levemente sonrojada, a comparación del enorme sonrojo del otro.

Aunque a la joven Mikasa no le disgustaba para nada la forma en que estaba vestido el otro. En ya sus sueños futuros, pensaba en una boda, y 4 hijos con él. Una linda y cómoda casa. Aunque… en sus sueños era un poco diferente ya que ella levaba el vestido y Eren no. Pero ¿qué se le iba a ser?, Sería un hermoso día cuando pasase eso, tendrían una fabulosa luna de miel, y después tendrían su primer hermoso hijo o hija, los cuales ya había pensando: Catherine Carlota I o sería mejor ¿Sandra Fabiana Cristina?, ¿Fátima Fabiola Valeria Michelle? , ya tenía tiempo para pensar. Pero el del primer varón a lo tenía hasta contemplado a la perfección y sin errores, y ese era: Ademaro Egbert I. Se le ocurrió pensando en los libros de Armin, había tenido buenas ideas. Eso incluía otros nombres que le habían gustado bastante y sus combinaciones. Siendo considerada consiguiendo uno que otro nombre de otras raíces. Claro que la pobre, no sabía que Eren estaba ya siendo emparejado con alguien más, a parte de su escaso interés en la chica como una relación amorosa.

Eren por su parte no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? , no era sencillo decir: "Lo que pasa, es que mi padrastro y su hijo del mal cara de caballo me han travestido para poder seducir al príncipe para aprovecharme de su fortuna.", No, eso no sonaba nada razonable sabiendo la actitud de la chica. Suspiró con pesadez y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos con Armin, ahí podré hablar con más tranquilidad.-le dijo. La chica solo asintió.

En trayecto fue corto, pero sintió una enorme incomodidad al percatarse de la mirada fija de la chica a él, con su vestido en todo el camino. Y eso era MUY incomodo y penoso. Su día no podía ser peor. O eso pensaba él. Una vez delante de la puerta de la casa de Armin, tocó la puerta suficientemente alto para que el otro pudiera escuchar y abriera. Sabía que normalmente sus padres estaban fuera, así que no le preocupaba ese aspecto, más bien el suyo. El propio y afeminado aspecto que traía puesto.

El rubio en el interior de la casa escuchó los claros toques a la puerta y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a abrirla. Malo de su parte, porque nunca se sabe si es algún vendedor persistente…o un ladrón. Pero esta vez se arriesgó. Con timidez, respondió al llamado de la puerta.

Todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto. Pero al ver a su amigo eren en ese estado le perturbó.

-Eren… ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó confundido Armin.

-Mngh, Ahorita les explico. –dijo el nombrado sonrojado, mientras pasaba al interior de la casa. Y como buen amigo que era, se dirigió al sofá del otro, y con la extrema dificultad del mundo se sentó abarcando todo el sofá para el solo y su esponjoso vestido.

-Ahora sí, Eren. ¿Puedes decirnos…por qué?- comenzó la de cabellos negros.

Eren solo suspiró. Sería una larga, LARGA noche.

.

.

Rivaille estaba molesto. MUY molesto. Su posible opción se había ido corriendo torpemente, por culpa de Irvin. Estúpido Irvin. Solo se la pasaba diciéndole cosas sin sentido o alguno, o bueno, si lo tenían pero a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

-Irvin….

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el nombrado bien quitado de la pena.

-¡Muévete, que se ha escapado!- exclamó molesto mientras movía bruscamente al otro, para pasar a paso acelerado.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el rubio siguiéndole el paso al otro. -¿Conociste a alguien?

-¡¿Tú qué crees?! – se limitó a decir algo más. Ese maldito mocoso escurridizo.

-Oh… ¿Es guapa?

El príncipe ni se preocupó es responder aquella pregunta, lo que le importaba era encontrar al otro, pero suponía que debía estar fuera del palacio, para su mala suerte. Todo por culpa de ya saben quién, sí, Irvin. Recuérdenle a Rivaille, quitarle su bono de navidad al rubio desconsiderado. Sí, ese rubio desconsiderado también es Irvin.

Los pasos se iban a haciendo más rápidos, Rivaille se iba acercando a la entrada, y cuando llegó a ella…no había absolutamente nada. Divisó sus miradas por todos lados, era difícil ver la obscuridad nocturna y estrellada, así que no podía observar detalladamente, como él quisiera.

-Mierda. Se escapó.

En esos minutos, fue alcanzado por su acompañante, el cual era culpable de que no pudiera alcanzar al chico del vestido. Porque claro, para rematar su bendita suerte ni siquiera sabía el nombre del joven.

-Tranquilo, Rivaille. Ya mañana podrás buscarla y…-iba continuar hablando pero notó algo en los escalones. -¿Esos son unas zapatillas?

El moreno iba a reclamar pero en el momento que Irvin mencionó eso llevó su mirada a las escaleras. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban las zapatillas del joven, esparcidas como si fuera su propia casa.

-Eso podría darnos una pista, Rivaille… ¿Tú qué…-

-¡Ese maldito mocoso, vino a regar sus porquerías en mi pulcro castillo! ¡¿Qué se cree?! , ¿Qué puede venir y luego dejar sus marranadas esparcidas por donde quiera y escapar como marica?, pues no. Ese maldito malnacido mocoso, cuando lo encuentre le daré una buena lección.

Irvin solo le veía confundido y nada sorprendido, bueno…sí, un poco.

-¿Mocoso?, ¿Acaso no perseguíamos una bella doncella?-preguntó el rubio.

-No. Perseguimos a un mocoso, que vino de travesti al baile. Me gustó y ahora lo quiero. ¿Feliz?

-Sí, pero….

-Pero por tu maldita culpa se me escapó.

-Es hombre.

-Yo también.

-¿Es enserio, Rivaille?, ¿Un chico?

-Sí, pensé que ya había quedado claro hace unos segundos.

-Pero….

-Pero nunca especificaron nada.

Irvin solo soltó un suspiro pesado, si no había de otra y a su majestad le gustó solo podía ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo es?-soltó por fin decidiendo ayudar a la causa.

-Hmn. Retrasado, torpe e idiota.

-Me refería físicamente.-dijo dándose por vencido, tampoco se explicaba por qué alguien con esas características. Así que lo daría como una descripción ordinaria y fría por parte del otro.

-Tiene ojos verdes-azulados, una mirada de borrego degollado, una cara afinada de mocoso virgen, inútil y torpe, cabello castaño…eso.

Irvin rodó los ojos, sí claro, con esas especificaciones ya tenía todo, pero ¿Cómo exactamente era la cara de un "Mocoso virgen"?, ¿No podía ser más claro, acaso?

-¿Cómo es exactamente eso?

-Ya lo dije.

-¿No tienes alguna otra pista?

Rivaille empezó a memorizar más allá de la Figuera del joven. Y su mente llegó al punto donde debía. Los otros dos caballeros que le hicieron compañía al inicio, claro, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes?, debía encontrarlos y preguntar acerca del chico. A parte de dejar claro sus intenciones.

-La tengo.-dijo por fin el príncipe.

-Entonces, qué esperamos.

Acto seguido el joven heredero se procuró a buscar de inmediato a los otros dos, lo cual no fue para nada difícil, pues estaban siendo escoltados por la guardia real. Y a su lado, la señorita Petra. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahora?

-¿Pasa algo, señores?-llegó preguntando Irvin, seguido por Rivaille.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la duquesa con molestia.-Este degenerado me ha estado molestado en todo el baile y….

-Suéltenlos. –dijo en palabras cortas y secas el príncipe.

-¡Pero su alteza!-reclamó Petra.

-Necesito hablar con ambos.

La duquesa solo hizo un gesto de indignación y molestia, para retirarse glamurosamente y disgustada del lugar. Irvin y Rivaille dirigieron sus miradas a los dos hombres vigilados por los guardias. Uno por acoso real, y otro por defender al acosador reaccionando de forma violenta e inadecuada dentro de la alcurnia.

Mejor no quisieron preguntar, era lo de menos.

-Le juro su alteza, yo no quería…-comenzó Auruo.

-No me importa. Ustedes tienen algo que quiero. –interrumpió el príncipe directo al punto.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron ambos familiares ante la confesión real.

-Sí. El mocoso vestido de doncella que trajeron.

Los ojos de Auruo y Jean se iluminaron. Eren lo había logrado. ¡Si Eren muy bien, muy bien!

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Han decidido casarse?-preguntó con insolencia Jean.

-Escapó. –dijo a secas su majestad.

Y los rostros llenos de alegría desaparecieron de su rostro formando una de desesperación y frustración. ¡¿Pero qué?!, ¡Muy mal, Eren, Muy mal!, ahora lo dejarían sin pan. Y si es posible lo vestirían de mucama para que hiciera juego con él. Si antes dormía en el sótano, ahora seguiría durmiendo ahí. Si habían reconsiderado a mandarlo a dormir a otra parte (el ático) ya no. Por travieso y traicionero. Se quedaría con su sótano a ver qué hacer. Ese desconsiderado de Eren.

-Pero…tengo la idea de que fuera mi futuro esposo. Y eso es solo posible, si su maldito mocoso esta aquí.

-¿Habla de inútil de Eren?-siguió preguntando Jean. Auruo solo le miró molesto por el vocabulario empleado dentro de palacio.

-¿Se llama Eren? –preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, es un completo idiota.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije Irvin.-Le dijo Rivaille al rubio, quien solo se limitó a masajearse su frente, ¿Por qué, por qué a él?

-Su majestad, usted no se preocupe. Me encargaré de hablar con él, pero es de alguien quién no se arrepentirá. Sabe cocinar, limpiar, lavar y todo lo de una ama de casa perfecta. –explicó Auruo.

-Mira Irvin, el mocoso sabe limpiar. Eso suena mejor. –dijo más convencido. Mínimo Eren sabía limpiar. Aunque vivieran en un palacio era esencial saberlo hacer. Eso era ley y decreto.

-supongo que eso es bueno.-fue lo único que mencionó el rubio.

-Sí, no se arrepentirá de decisión, su majestad. . –volvió a mencionar el señor.

-Eso espero. Ahora hablemos del mocoso, Eren.

.

.

-¿¡Qué?!, ¿Casarte con el príncipe?-preguntaron ambos amigos la escuchar la triste historia fallida de Eren.

-Sí, pero todo fracasó, ya que él se dio cuenta. –dijo avergonzado comenzándose a sonrojar de nuevo recordando las acciones vividas con su majestad.

-¡Eren!-empezó a decir Mikasa tomando las manos del otro. –Tienes que empezara revelarte contra ese hombre, el que dice ser tu padrastro.

-Pero lo es….

-¡Te está obligando a casarte con un príncipe enano!

-Eh…Mikasa.-intentó intervenir Armin, pero sabía que haría de mucha ayuda.

-Mikasa, tranquila. No tengo intención de volver a verlo, salí corriendo antes que supiera más de mí. A parte es prácticamente imposible que le haya causado interés.

-¡Aún así, eren!

-Mikasa, ya basta ¿Sí?

La chica solo gruñó. No estaba conforme a las decisiones del padrastro de Eren y mucho menos como le trataban. Y a pesar de todo, Eren no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el palacio…el vals, la música, solos él y el príncipe. Parecí un cuento de hadas. Un extraño cuento de hadas gay.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, repentinamente Eren, volvió a sentir esa sensación de ser observado detenidamente. Era Mikasa, mientras Armin veía preocupado. De pronto, la joven comenzó a moverse peligrosamente hacia Eren, para después hincarse un poco, y levantar repentinamente la falda de vestido del poseedor de tal.

Eren sintió un calor abrumador en sus mejillas, ¡no otra vez!

-¡Mikasa!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó preguntando ante tal acción mientras bajaba la falda con fuerza.

La chica solo lo miró, se paró y le miró fijamente.

-Quería ver si traías el juego completo.

Eren solo se quedo atónito,, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué a él?. ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad de macho que se respeta?, claro que cuando le preguntó eso a su hermanastro Jean, este solo le contestó en burla: _¡YOLO!_, y se fue riendo escandalosamente.

Y bueno, Armin, quién había estado observando todo…él mejor iba por algo de beber.

Sin embargo había otra preocupación para el de ojos verdosos y azulados, como acuarela. ¿Qué le diría a su padrastro?, Oh no. Pero para su suerte él no sabía, que el príncipe lo había seleccionado y hablado con tal. Sin embargo, eso no le iba retirar su castigo. Por otra parte nadie sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Pues el futuro ya les tenía preparado algo.

* * *

**Y bueno, este ha sido el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado. **

**La verdad, es que yo me divierto haciendo nombres estilo telenovela, lo cual es culpa de mi prima, quién me pone a ver novelas. Aquí ya hubo más participación por parte de los personajes. Y~ bueno, más adelante pasaran muchas sorpresas más para hacer nacer y crecer el amor entre estos dos. **

**Estoy en semana de exámenes y puede que me atrase un poquito en actualizar, pero después...¡Wu~ju! a actualizar con más calma. Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**.**

_**Respuesta a Reviews en Guest**_

***Mitch: **Muchas gracias :3 Qué bueno que te guste.

***Pony Onii :**Jejeje, es que Rivaille es muy inteligente, nada lo engaña(?). ¡Muchas gracias!, me alegra que te guste ;u;

***Guest(1): **Qué bueno que te guste, muchas gracias a ti. :'D**  
**

***Jojo[...]: **Jojo, a ti c: . Es bueno no te preocupes. No te insulté en otro idioma, así que tranqui, no es nada malo. xD

.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Los quiero. Un abrazote para todos.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola.**

**Estoy muy contenta de actualizar para ustedes una vez más. Debo agradecerles por los hermosos y bellos reviews que me han dado, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**3.-Cambio de planes. Bienvenido a Palacio.**

**.**

Eren se sentía exhausto. Con trabajo y había tenido un minuto de tranquilidad en el día. Armin no tenía ninguna prenda que podía prestarle, así que tuvo que caminar hasta su casa en las condiciones femeninas en las que se encontraba. Lo único favorable de todo es que ya tenía esos incómodos zapatos de tacón. No es que estuviera totalmente descalzo, pues las medias que traía le protegían un poco los pies del suelo.

Podía ver su gran casa a lo lejos, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vi las luces encendidas. Oh no, seguramente su padrastro y su hijo del mal el cara de cabello ya habían llegado. Le castrarían. No había logrado lo que le habían dicho, todo lo contrario, salió corriendo. Y debería de hacerlo también en ese momento. Tragó saliva con dureza, tomó el esponjo vestido y se dirigió silenciosamente a la entrada trasera. Pero claramente falló, pues su expectativa era la de una ninja súper experto en una misión ultra secreta, a la vez que caminaba con pasos ligeros como una pluma y nadie se percataba de su existencia. Pero no fu así, fue todo lo contrario. Si Eren le teme a algo son a las mugrientas cucharas. Esas cosas no eran de Dios, era obvio que eran una diabólica creación de mal. Y más cuando tenían alas. Eso sí era maligno. Así que cuando llevaba a cabo su gran misión, sintió crujir algo debajo de sus pies. Ese horrible y repulsivo crujido.

Pisó una cucaracha. Y la seguía pisando.

Eren les tenía fobia. FOBIA.

Sintió la piel helarse mientras se tragaba un grito de horror. ¡Maldita sea! Lentamente despegó su pie de donde lo había tenido hace unos momentos, pero a causa de la oscuridad no se fijo, así que cuando salió corriendo, creó un desastre inmenso en la cocina, y el vestido no hacía menos que ayudar. No veía nada. Y lo único que hacía era correr en círculos aterrado, en cualquier momento podía ser emboscado por miles de cucarachas. Sentía sus patas en su piel, esa horrible sensación de que ellas te vigilan y están cerca de ti.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal, Jean y Auruo no hacían más que sonreír incómodamente ante el príncipe y su fiel compañía. Rivaille miraba detalladamente el lugar donde vivía su futuro esposo. Pero eso llevaba haciendo hace más de 20 minutos y el mocoso no aparecía

-Y bien… ¿Dónde está el mocoso? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Pues…él…-trataba de responder el tutor hasta que un sonoro ruido empezó a somas desde la cocina.

-¿Eso qué es?-preguntó Irvin mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡OH Dios!-exclamó Jean parándose inmediatamente alertando a los demás.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-preguntó alertando Auruo parándose junto al otro.

El príncipe solo se dedicó a mirarlos esperando una respuesta al igual que el rubio acompañante.

-¡Es Santa, papá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es santa!- exclamaba entre saltos el castaño.-¡Ahí te voy Santa Caus!

-¡Espera, Jean!

-¿Qué?, ¡Se va a ir papá!

-Estamos en Febrero. –dijo Auruo desanimando al otro.

-… ¡Entonces, es ese maldito mapache roba sándwiches! ¡Pásame la escopeta! –decía un decepcionado y furioso Jean.

Irvin, al punto de decir que era una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí. Escuchó unos gritos y unos golpes sonoros. Sí que el chico castaño era un tonto. Era obvio que se trataba de una persona, no necesariamente un hombre rellenito de traje rojo que reparte juguetes a los niños bueno. Qué por cierto él siempre fue un niño bueno, por lo cual recibió su colección completa de figuras de my Little pony totalmente masculinas. Excepto a Rainbow Dash, ya que antes de esa navidad cumplió su mayoría de edad y Santa Claus ya no le traía regalos.

-Esos parecen ser gritos, deberíamos de ir.

-Qué inteligente Irvin, deja te aplaudo.-dijo por fin el príncipe mientras se levantaba del sofá, y retiraba su pañuelo en el cual estaba también sentado. No podía confiarse de la limpieza e higiene del pequeño sillón del todo.

Acto seguido, el azabache se dirigió fuera para dirigirse al origen de aquellos gritos tan afeminados. La casa era amplia, ya que se trataba de una gran y enorme mansión, algo descuidada, pero limpia, parecía ser limpiada constantemente, eso sí. Una vez que llegó a la cocina, tocó el interruptor para prender la luz, ya que al parecer la visión que le dejaba era sumamente extraña.

Eren, el chico que había conocido, estaba arriba de la mesa con una escoba en la mano con los ojos cerrados. Pero que estúpido. ¿Estaba jugando a darle a la piñata o qué?

-¡Aléjate ser maligno y volador de aquí!-gritaba el castaño mientras se movía estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de madera. Y gracias a ello, en un mal y fuerte movimiento cayó de espaladas hacia el piso.

Rivaille simplemente se acercó hacia donde había caído el otro. Para admirar su torpeza y estupidez, y por supuesto restregársela en la cara. Eren, por su parte, abrió sus ojos aterrados y de colores vivos, lo primero que vio fuera unas botas negras que se parecían a las de su padrastro. Así que lo primero que haría era salvar su vida en la pierna del otro. Era su padrastro, ya no tenía de que avergonzarse, había hecho cosas más humillantes en todo el día. Abrazarse a rogarle a él no sería nada comprado a las aventuras que había tenido durante el día. Ni que fuera el príncipe.

Así que en esos minutos, Eren, se arrastró como lombriz por el limpio piso que el trapeaba todo los días. Después se aferró con fuerza a la pierna del otro mientras se abrazaba a ella cada vez más como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-…-sollozó.-Padrastro, no sabe lo que sucedió. Una horrible cucaracha me ha atacado. Y usted sabe bien mi fobia hacia ellas, por favor tampoco me azote por lo de hoy. –pedía rogando el castaño.

-Definitivamente no me equivoqué al llamarte idiota y retrasado. ¿Qué se suponía que hacías? Un ritual sagrado de_ dale, dale, dale no pierdas el tino, porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino_ con una escoba con ofrenda sobre una mesa para rogarles a los dioses que te protejan de las cucarachas. No seas patético y deja de lloriquear…¡Y deja de embarrar con tus sucios mocos mis limpias botas!-terminó exclamando con una patada al otro.

Eren estaba pálido y en un estado de shock. Ese era el príncipe, ¿Qué hacía en su casa? ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso la vida no podía dejar de torturarlo y humillarlo más de lo que estaba? Al parecer no.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó sentado en el suelo siendo incomodado por la gran falda del vestido lleno de tul. Mientras trataba de desviar su mirada y rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza fuera de la mirada penetrante del otro.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?-preguntó su majestad viendo algunos rasguños en la prenda del chico, ignorando la pregunta de tal.

-Es culpa del estúpido mapache roba sándwiches. Pero no me ha respondido, ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?-contestó al pregunta del otro y a la vez volvió volvía a repetir la propia esperando una respuesta.

-Empaca tus cosas, mocoso.- dijo mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente. No quería perderse ningún segundo de las reacciones contrarias.

-¿eh?, ¿Para qué?, no. –dijo Eren negándose sin saber que pasaría. ¿Acaso ya lo estaban desterrando del reino?

-Vivirás ahora en Palacio.

-¿Para qué?

-Como eres preguntón, ah, por cierto.-dijo mientras tomaba un cucharon y le daba con el en la cabeza castaña.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-reclamó lloriqueando Eren.

-Por dejar tus porquerías regadas en mis bellas escaleras del palacio, ¿Qué creías?, ¿qué era el patio de tu casa?, pues no, fíjate que hasta que no nos casemos ese patio seguirá siendo solo mío. Y de mi padre.

El castaño dejó de sobarse la cabeza cuando escucho esa palabra clave resonar en su cabeza, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Dijo casarse acaso? Ya se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente.

-¿Casarnos?- preguntó totalmente sonrojado.

-Así es, mocoso retrasado.

-¡Me llamo E-R-E-N!-exclamó ofendido.

-Felicidad, ya sabes deletrear. Ahora….

-¡Argh!, No pienso casarme con usted. Esta loco….-el castaño iba a seguir hablando, sin embargo sintió algo encima de él que le permitió. Su alteza, le había sostenido las muñecas y se había posicionado perfectamente para que no se moviera cosa que era un hecho pues el vestido ya le quitaba movilidad, y le mirara fijamente.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso insolente. –dijo Rivaille, mientras Eren sentía que su corazón palpitaba con cada vez más fuerza. Y que un calor le quemaba por dentro y se apoderaba de sus mejillas. O sabía que era exactamente.- A mí no me interrumpes. Te casarás conmigo. No es una pregunta. ¿Entendido?

Eren solo asintió con su rostro coloreado de color carmín. Cuando el príncipe lo dejo libre se dirigió a ir por sus cosas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al salir por la cocina se encontró a Irvin, el acompañante del príncipe y a su padrastro y hermanastro afuera esperando a que saliera.

-Felicidades, Eren. No morirás virgen.-fue Jean quién decidió romper el silencio recibiendo un codazo por parte de su padre.

-Solo ve por tus cosas Eren. –mencionó Auruo.

El susodicho solo asintió mientras que se dirigía a su sótano por sus cosas, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que llevar. Primero, se quitó el esponjo vestido, sintiendo por fin la movilidad de su cuerpo. Después se cambió, para buscar entre sus cosas lo que le podía servir de "Maleta", metiendo ahí lo especial. Sus 3 únicos cambios de ropa, otro par de zapatos, y una fotografía familiar de sus padres y él. Era todo lo que podía llevar, y lo que tenía en todo caso.

Suspiró pesadez. Era su último día probablemente en esa casa. Sus últimos momentos.

.

-Rivaille, ¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Irvin.

-Claro que sí, todo hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras estorbado. –respondió el nombrado.

-Espero que estés del todo seguro, no quiero que te arrepientas después.

-No será así, no me arrepentiré. Yo sé escoger bien las cosas. –Dijo mientras veía aparecer la figura del castaño por la puerta. Ahora que estaba cambiado como hombre podía asimilar mejor sus facciones y su anatomía. Podía verlo mejor en pocas palabras, aunque también podía observar que llevaba pocas cosas. - ¿Estás listo ya?

Este solo asintió con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Despídete. –mencionó pareciendo en vez de una sugerencia, una orden.

Auruo, su padrastro se acercó abrazando fingiendo un drama.-Eren, no te vayas de olvidar invitarnos a tu boda.-le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas, era obvio que estaba feliz por puro interés.

Después…Jean le miró.

-Lo bueno es que ya no veré tu cara de idiota.

-Al contrario, yo seré el que estará feliz por no ver tu horrenda cara de caballo.-le dijo Eren molesto pero a la vez satisfecho. Ya no sería más su esclavo personal.

Por su lado, Jean iba a golpearlo pero Auruo lo detuvo, esos dos nunca aprendían aunque estuvieran frente a la sangre pura.

-Nos vemos…después, creo.-dijo eren despidiéndose. Para después ser guiado por Irvin, a la carroza real. La cual no había visto cuando llegó.

Una vez dentro, pudo percatarse de los grandes lujos que ahora tendría. Empezó a observar cada detalle con minuciosidad. Era muy cómoda, había muchos decorados y otras cosas. Era todo un lujo.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el rubio, pero al ver la feroz mirada que le lanzaba el príncipe guardó un poco su distancia.

-Sí, sí me gusta. Es muy bonita.-respondió con amabilidad.

Eren no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría después, se casaría, pero…él quería casarse por amor. No podía negar que el príncipe le causaba cierta ansiedad y cosquilleo que no sabía epxlicar, pero… ¿Eso era amor?, sentía su corazón palpitar ferozmente cuando muy cerca de él, y su piel pálida tocaba la suya, ¿Eso también era amor?, no estaba seguro. Era algo que no sabía describir. Le causaba una sensación nueva, maravillosa y electrizante. Una que le causaba miradas nerviosas, tartamudeos indeseados, y sonrojos inesperados. También desataba sus emociones. Pues el príncipe era un cabeza dura.

¿A eso podía llamar amor?, tendría que descubrirlo. ¿Sería amor a primera vista? ¿Amor de Primer encuentro? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo?, tampoco sabía eso.

Una vez que llegaron a palacio, fue bien recibido por las atenciones que nunca pudo y nunca pensó tener.

-Oye, Eren. ¿No crees que eso sea muy poco equipaje?, no vienes de pijamada. –preguntó Rivaille observando al más alto.

El castaño bajó la cabeza avergonzado y a la vez sorprendido por ser la primera vez que su majestad le había llamado por su nombre.

-Es todo lo que tengo, su majestad.-confesó con la cabeza gacha.

Irvin y Rivaille le miraron sin nada más que decir.

-Llévalo a su habitación, Irvin, yo iré a hablar con mi padre.

-Sí, Rivaille.

- Y por lo que más quieres, no vayas a arruinarlo como la última vez.-amenazó el príncipe con una mirada severa.

-Cuente conmigo.-contestó el rubio asintiendo inmediatamente. Definitivamente le diría adiós a su bono de navidad.

Y con esas últimas palabras, el príncipe Rivaille desapreció entre los pasillos.

-Sígueme, Eren.- le dijo al castaño mientras el otro asentía y emprendían el camino a la habitación de invitados.

-Usted sí es más amable.-mencionó Eren mientras caminaba abrazando su morral.

-Rivaille suele ser así al inicio, pero…no, olvídalo, él es un tirano. –dijo Irvin convenciéndose de sus palabras. Las cuales eran obvio que no le causaban dicho y furor al menor.

-¡Hey, Irvin, Espera!-se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Ambos hombres se voltearon al escuchar la sonora voz, que provenía de una mujer con cabello castaño recogido en un peinado de gala, y traía puesto un vestido simple, elegante sin ser extravagante. Lo contrario al vestido de Eren, anteriormente. Cuando la mujer se acercó lo suficiente, ajustó sus lentes y observó con sus ojos color marrón al joven Eren.

-¿quién es esta dulzura?-preguntó tocándole las mejillas al castaño.

-El prometido de Rivaille. –soltó Irvin esperando a que la mujer no se propasara.

-¿Así que mi primo decidió irse por los menores del mismo sexo, eh?-preguntó la chica con una mirada pícara.- Tiene buenos gustos después de todo. –admitió dejando libre las mejillas del otro.

-¿Primo?-preguntó Eren abrumado sobándose las mejillas.

-Sip~, Es mi primo lejano ese príncipe enano gruñón que ves. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, dime como gustes. –dijo sonriéndole al otro.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.- Muchas gracias, Mi nombre es Eren Jeager señorita…Hanji.

-¡Es una dulzura!, ¡Mucho gusto, Eren!-exclamó abrazando al otro.- ¿A dónde se dirigen, Irvin?

-A su habitación. –respondió claramente.

-Yo lo escoltaré~, descansa.-y con esas palabras, se llevó a rastras al joven Eren a su habitación. Una vez delante de ella, le abrió espléndidamente la puerta dejando apreciar un gran cuarto, amplió y hermoso.

-¿Qué te parece, Eren?-preguntó la castaña recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Es…fantástico. Yo…nunca había tenido un lugar donde dormir así tan hermoso.-declaró observando cada detalle de la amplia y hermosa habitación.

-¿Tenías una habitación pequeña?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Dormía en el sótano.-confesó avergonzado Eren, mientras se dirigía con curiosidad a la enorme cama matrimonial y se dejaba caer en ella; inmensamente cómoda como lo esperaba.

-Oh, lo lamento.-dijo mientras iba a abrazar el otro.-No tenía idea.

-No, no se preocupe.

-Oh, eres demasiado hermoso para estar con un gnomo como Rivaille.

Ante eso Eren, solo bajó su cabeza, Aún se encontraba confundido con miles de ideas viajando en el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?-preguntó Hanji.

-Bueno, es que…quería realmente casarme por amor, locamente enamorado. Y no sé si esto sea…amor verdadero. –declaró eren con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Hanji solo le miró sorprendida, el joven tenía tan buenos sentimientos. Si Rivaille lo hacía llorar le daría a patadas. Así que con sus disparates y locas ideas, se le vino a la mente un ingenioso plan. Uno esplendido y que sin duda daría resultado.

-Eren, tienes razón. A partir de mañana empezaremos con el plan: amor verdadero juntos por siempre forever and ever.

-¿Eh?, ¿a qué se refiere?-preguntó el castaño con curiosidad y nervios, tal vez miedo.

-A que tú no te casarás hasta que el amor verdadero florezca entre sus corazones. Ya tenía seducido a Rivaille, solo faltan unos pequeños pasos para que reconozca sus sentimientos. Y de paso tú también descubrirás más sobre tus emociones.

-¿Usted cree…qué es posible?

-Las miradas nunca mienten. –Le dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.-Es como una hermosa historia de amor, todo empezó por…una mirada. Y después…lo que haya sucedido, pero vamos. Tú entiendes cariño. Ustedes ya tienen esa chispa. Solo falta encender los fuegos artificiales.

-¿está segura de funcionará?-volvió a preguntar esperanzado Eren.

-Claro que sí, Eren.

-Gracias, señorita Zoe. –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Mañana comenzaría una nueva aventura amorosa, una que jamás podría olvidar, pues no solo tenía que ver con su futuro matrimonio, es solo que no conocía la locura interna de Hanji Zoe. Aún no.

.

Al día siguiente a tempranas horas del día, en la casa Ackerman, llegó el mensajero con una carta especial, donde avisaba Auruo, el padrastro de Eren, la noble noticia, de que su hijastro se casaría con el príncipe Rivaille.

Mikasa, quien había recibido amablemente el sobre con la carta y había proseguido a leer ahí mismo, la cual al terminar de leerla tuvo un impacto de shock, frustración, desesperación e ira. Correría sangre. Y ese inocente y amable mensajero, no volvió a ser visto nunca más.

* * *

**Debo decir que este capítulo al inicio me pareció algo extraño, pero más que todo es un capítulo que el dará inicio a la trama dentro de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que a mí también me asustan las cucarachas, así que compartí mi miedo con Eren. **

**Tengo una súper buena noticia: Ya salí de vacaciones, más tiempo para escribir, ¡Wu~ju!**

**La otra sí es que puede llamarse buena noticia, es que publicaré otra historia, long-fic a parte, por si es que ven otra historia mía por ahí. _Por si quieren leerla también a parte_. Pero realmente Les digo para que no piensen que los abandono uwu, nunca dejaré esta historia romántica mente gay de lado. Jamás(?), se los prometo. Es solo que está en mi ácido desoxirribonucleico hacer ese tipo de historias raras con drama, aunque esa precisamente no es de drama, pero bueno. Aparte quería mi M-Preg, Yo también quería ser popular(?):c Nah, mentira. Ya le traía ganas y no evité por fin hacer una historia con MPREG, fue inevitable :'0 . Pero bueno, ya no sé que decir uwu.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, yo y mis horribles problemas de vista y comerme las letras. _Erencienta_ es mi primer Fic de Humor, soy toda una novata en este género ;w;**

**.**

**__****Respuesta a Reviews en Guest :3**

**__****Sami: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado :'D Lo sé, a mí también se me hacen súper lindos así~.

_******Tsuki: **_Oh, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. :3

_**Isis:**_Muchas gracias~, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, igual espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**_Guest(1):_**Oh, bueno. el juego completo se refiere a si Eren trae las piezas completas del vestido, osea si está completo (:

_**Pony Onii:**_Jejeje, sí, pobre Eren, no respetan su privacidad(?). Y bueno creo que Mikasa ya cometió su primer crimen, y como ves hanji ya tomó cartas en el asunto. Gracias a ti por leer y por tu review. Muchas gracias~

**_Kholoe :_ **Ay, muchas gracias :'D Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

**_ddoll:_**Jejeje, muchas gracias~, Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :3

**_._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos por su lindo apoyo, por leer y por sus bellos reviews._**

**_Los quiero, un súper mega abrazo. _**

**_¡Hasta el próximo cap!_**

**_-¡Bonus!-_**

**_AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 4: _**_Plan de amor da inicio: La locura de Hanji parte 1_

_Hanji idea una serie de planes, al criterio de ella que podrían funcionar para el acercamiento entre Eren y Rivaille. Los cuales si llegan a dar efecto alguno, para la sorpresa de Irvin y los futuros esposos. __Pero, los celos de Mikasa, lleva a todo perfecto desastre, pues busca ayuda con su nuevo enemigo. El conde: Reiner. Quien obviamente no tiene buenas intenciones. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola a todos. **

**Estoy super feliz de actualizar un capítulo más con ustedes. Perdón la tardanza al actualizar, tuve y tengo una crisis económica inestable y aveces no se me da para pagara tiempo el internet y me lo cortaron. Perdón por eso.**

**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, siguen, la han agregado a favoritos y a los que dejan review. En pocas palabras muchas gracias para todos. Me hacen muy muy feliz.**

**Ahora no los distraigo, espero que le guste.**

* * *

**_4.-Plan de amor da inicio: La locura de Hanji parte 1_**

**.**

Había tenido un raro en todo el sentido de palabra, fin de semana. Todo había pasado por extravagante plan en su contra y terminado como prometido del príncipe. Era cierto que le había traído beneficios, pues no recordaba haber dormido en una cama tan cómoda en largo, largo tiempo. Las sábanas y colchas eran tibias y cómodas, suaves y exquisitas. Las almohadas eran suaves que ni siquiera tuvo problemas para reposar su cabeza y dormir. Fue una noche espléndida. Prácticamente sentía la gloria, tanto que los rayos del sol que atravesaban por la ventana, no le hacían molestia en sus ojos. Claro, pero si él creía el que el príncipe llegaría a despertarlo de una patada de la cama al piso, estaba equivocado, pues al girarse hacia el lado contraria se encontró con extraña y tétrica sorpresa.

-¡Buenos días, cariño!- exclamó una castaña acostada a un lado de él.

-¡Uahhh!-exclamó mientras se hacía un poco para atrás, lo bueno es que la cama era amplía.-¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegó?- exclamó sorprendido y confundido.

-Hace unos minutos, así que decidí esperar a que despertaras, te veías muy lindo por cierto.

-…¿Por qué?-preguntó el castaño.

-Para empezar con nuestro gran plan de amor, obviamente. Y es mejor antes que gnomo venga a lanzarte a patadas de la cama. No solo ama la limpieza, también la puntualidad.

Obviamente el "Gnomo" era Rivaille, y Eren por un momento empezó a dudar si confiar en la mujer sería realmente una buena idea. Esperaba que sí. Y por otro lado, si su majestad tenía mínimo una gota de amabilidad en su corazón.

U azotó de puerta lo exaltó, haciendo que cayera súbitamente de la cama mientras las pesadas sabanas lo aplastaban. Era el príncipe.

-¿Besando el suelo?, le pasarás tus gérmenes bucales. Y este piso también sigue siendo mío, así que después de desayunar lo limpiarás.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó eren viendo el gran piso que tenía la recamara. -¿Acaso no hay alguien que haga la limpieza?- si creyó que nunca volvería a tocar una herramienta de limpieza estaba equivocado.

-¿Y acaso tú eres flojo?, muy mal. Lo limpiarás con tu cepillo de dientes.

Eren solo se dejó caer. ¿Por qué lo trataba así la vida? ¿Ni siquiera dentro de la realiza podría ser feliz? De pronto sintió que alguien el jalaba por el cuello de su camisa, levantó el castaño su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos serios del otro.

-Vístete con lo mejor que tengas. –sentenció y después se retiró.

El castaño solo escuchó y observó las acciones del otro. Aun cuando el azabache se había ido el estaba aún en el suelo viendo la puerta, hasta que aun risa lo sacó de trance.

-¡Sí, siempre quise mi propia barbie humana!-gritó alegre Hanji.

-… ¡¿qué?!-preguntó exaltado después de razonar lo dicho por la mujer.

-¡Ken, digo!, ¡Un ken! -se excuso rápidamente la castaña.

Eren seriamente se empezó a cuestionar si era buena idea confiar en ella.

.

Hanji se veía desanimada, pero caminaba con su mejor semblante posible.

-Perdón.-se volvió a disculpar el castaño, quien traía puesto unos pantalones beige una camisa verde musgo y zapatos cafés, los de siempre. A pesar de ser de las únicas prendas que tenía se seguía viendo con pordiosero a lado de la mujer.

-¡No importa!, te conseguiré un enorme ropero, así podré vestirte a mi gusto y antojo. ¡Te verás espectacular!-dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y risas.

Eren por su lado, sintió otra vez ese escalofrió que no lo hacía sentirse del todo cómodo y más que todo: a salvo. Una vez que llegaron al final de las escaleras, estaba esperándolos Irvin, quien también llevaba un elegante traje haciendo que el castaño volviera a sentirse mal por su aspecto pobre. Realmente no era nada alentador, su majestad le dijo que se pusiera lo mejor. Pero entre ellos parecía lo peor.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el rubio viendo la cara de decepción del castaño.

-Eh…no es que…-decía bajando la mirada avergonzado mientras jugaba con su camisa.

-Tranquilo.-dijo dándole una linda sonrisa la mujer al chico, a la vez que posaba una mano sobre su hombre.- Estás bien así, ¿Verdad, Irvin?

El rubio asintió unos minutos tarde captando el mensaje, ya que en el fondo rezaba por el castaño. Enserio el pobre no se lo merecía.

-¿Lo dice enserio?-peguntó esperanzado Eren dando un hermosa sonrisa, tan puro que Irvin no pudo contenerse a su atroz mentira.

-No.-contestó súbitamente destruyendo los ánimos del castaño al instante. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y extendió su puño hacia las manos del chico.- Mejor ten esto.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó confundido y desanimado, mientras la castaña se escandalizaba por la reacción del rubio.

-Un crucifijo. Yo que tú, comenzaba a rezar desde ahora.

-¡Irvin!- reclamó Hanji.

El rubio iba a contestar cuando unas palabras hicieron tensar el ambiente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí perdiendo tiempo?-preguntó Rivaille enojado.

Los otros tres sintieron el vello de su piel erizarse. Eren rápidamente se hincó ante las miradas confundidas de los demás, en especial la del azabache que se veía que estaba más que molesto, no tenía tiempo para jugar. Con pasos fuertes se acercó al castaño, pero cuando iba a tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa este se hizo para atrás.

-¡Atrás, Satanás!-exclamó mientras le ponía el crucifijo enfrente y temblaba.

-¿qué demonios…?-mencionaba mientras miraba al otro relejando un infierno a través de sus ojos….Eren no dudó ni un segundo. Mientras los otros dos dieron un paso para atrás, el rubio volvería rezar por el alma inocente del niño, y Hanji a reír y sobrevivir al mismo tiempo.

-Líbranos de mal sinónimo de Rivaille, por favor, señor. .-murmuró preocupado Irvin a la vez que se ponía a recordar los buenos momentos de si vida.

Eren vio su única manera de sobrevivir. Y empezó a correr y círculos rezando y diciendo otras cosas en que sabe qué lengua, mientras era perseguido por el azabache.

-¡Corre, Eren, corre!-gritaba la mujer divertida.

El castaño se quedaba sin fuerzas y el demonio seguía tras él. Sabía que el príncipe tampoco podía ser cosa de Dios. Se paró en una de las mesillas de decoración de la gran sala, tomó a toda velocidad uno de los jarrones y cuando el príncipe se aproximaba le echó el agua encima.

-¡Líbranos señor! –gritó a la vez que lanzaba el agua el jarrón al otro mientras era mojado por el agua que contenía tal objeto.

Irvin se dirigió inmediatamente a donde los otros dos estaban mientras se arrepentía de no haber tomado las medidas del chico para tu ataúd. Hanji simplemente se acercaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-exclamó Rivaille enfurecido.

-Lo he salvado…-mencionó con temor Eren.

-¿Salvado de qué, mocoso estúpido?

-Eso era agua bendita.

Rivaille se quedó atónito. Contó hasta diez y después le miró seriamente.

-Todos al comedor…ahora.-ordenó con una voz sepulcral.

Eren, quien estaba temblando asintió varias veces mientras iba directamente a él a la vez que era seguido rápidamente por Hanji que contenía su risa.

-tuviste mucho valor para hacer eso~, ahora meca es mejor.

-¡¿Bromea?!, sentí la muerte así de cerca. –exclamaba Eren alertado.

-¿Agua bendita, eh?-seguía bromeando la chica.

-Tenía que hacer algo…aunque no lo fuera tenía que intentarlo. –seguía respondiendo Eren aún sintiendo escalofríos, ya que atrás sentía la mirada enojado de su majestad, lo bueno era que Irvin, cuidaba de que el príncipe no cometiera un homicidio. Si Rivaille no le daba su bono de navidad, él si se lo daba.

-¿Conservarás el crucifijo? -murmuró la castaña al oído contrario.

-Lo pondré debajo de mi almohada si es posible. –respondió a la vez que atravesaba las grande puertas que guiaban al enorme, hermoso y elegante comedor real.

Una vez que entraron, un hombre estaba sentado al final del largo comedor. Era un hombre ya grande, con una barba corta y canosa, en su cabeza reposaba una corona que resplandecía en cada detalle. No cabía duda. Ese era el rey. Inmediatamente, Eren hico una reverencia mientras era guiado por los guardias hacia su asiento a lado del Rey.

A su lado se colocó la señorita Hanji, al frente de ella se sentó Irvin, y finalmente, enfrente de Eren y a lado del Rey, el príncipe Rivaille.

-Así que tu eres Eren. –empezó a decir el rey con un tono suave, que al voltear hacia el lado de su hijo haciendo una mirada de desconcierto. -¿Qué te pasó, hijo?

-Un maldito accidente, pero después me haré cargo de tal.-dijo mirando seriamente a Eren, haciendo que este se estremeciera y tragara duro la saliva propia.

El hombre solo suspiró y llevó su vista otra vez a Eren cediéndole la palabras, el castaño asintió entendiendo la seña.

-Eh, sí. Eren Jeager. –contestó sintiendo como le servían el planto enfrente de él, el cual era cubierto por una tapa especial. Una vez que los sirvientes destaparon la comida, los ojos del castaño se abrieron de impresión y dieron un brillo de alegría. Era el desayuno más magnifico que tendría en su vida. Mucha, esa cantidad de alimento la consumía al menos una vez al día entre el desayuno, la comida y cena.

Rivaille se mantenía atentó a cada acción cometida por el castaño. No quería perdérselas en ningún momento.

-¿Entonces tu padre fue Grisha Jeger, el comerciante? –siguió preguntando el rey.

-Eh, así es. ¿Lo conoció?-contestó Eren saliendo de su trance alimenticio.

-Fue una persona importante, traía los mejores medicamentos que podía haber, desde plantas a sustancias. –Dijo a la vez que llevaba su mirada al frente y levantaba su copa.- Que lo disfruten. Provecho.

Acto seguido comenzaron a comer. El castaño observaba los demás, tenía tres platos, un pequeño tazón, uno que fruta picada y un platillo más grande al centro. ¿Enserio era desayuno?, y contando el pan que había a un lado de él y el juego de naranja. No sabía por qué alimento comenzar. ¿Y si se equivocaba?, el solo conocía el tenedor, la cuchara y el cuchillo. No otros tipos de tales.

El príncipe desde su punto y según el disimulado, miraba como se martirizaba el pobre del castaño. Observaba su torpeza y medo por no saber qué hacer. Se veía perdido y confundido, pero podía admitir que lindo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, y llevabas sus orbes a cada esquina. Se miraba hambriento, pero se miedo a equivocarse le impedía proceder a comer.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿La comida no es de tu agrado?-preguntó Rivaille mirando al castaño, el cual se exaltó la instante.

-N-No es eso.-dijo sin saber que podía pasar. Lo habían descubierto.

-¿Entonces?-peguntó el príncipe antes de meterse un bocado de yogurt a la boca.

-Yo solo pensaba…sí, eso, estaba pensando.-contestó sonando lo más sincero posible.

-¿Y qué pensabas si se puede saber?-volvió a preguntar su majestad.

-En que qué suerte tiene de poder comer esto en el desayuno todos los días.-dijo para después imitar a Hanji y empezar a comer rápidamente tratando y pidiendo no equivocarse.

Todos escucharon las palabras del castaño y ninguno le cuestionó. Así fue el desayuno: En silencio.

.

-¿Listo Eren?-preguntó la chica.

-Listo para qué está Eren?-preguntó a sus espaldas Rivaille.

El castaño quien estaba listo para contestar se tensó. Ya había tenido suficiente problemas con su majestad.

-Es un secreto.-contestó rápido la castaña.

-¿Un secreto?-preguntó curioso y a la vez serio el príncipe.

-Sip, así que Adiós.-dijo mientras empezaba a jalar al castaño pero el azabache lo detuvo.

-Quiero hacer algo con el mocoso. Nadie te ha dado permiso para llevártelo y jalarlo a tu gusto.

-querido primo, lamento informarte que esas "Cosas" que hacen hasta la noche. Y dos, no eres dueño del lindo Eren, él y yo ya tenemos planes.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante ante el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto del otro.- ¿Cierto, Eren?-preguntó volteando a ver a un sonrojado castaño el cual solo se limitó a asentir. Empezaba a sospechar que la vergüenza sería su principal aliada desde ahora y para siempre.

-Maldita loca, entrégamelo. –ordenó dando un paso hacia delante.

-¡Nunca! -exclamó la castaña mientras pateaba tierra hacia el otro y un rápido movimiento secuestraba al castaño cargándolo como un saco de patatas.

Desde lo lejos pudieron escuchar aquella sentencia por parte del príncipe. Definitivamente si los encontraban podían darse por muertos.

Una que ambos huyeron a los jardines del castillo el castaño encaró a su secuestradora.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-le cuestionó.- Me va a matar. Si antes no lo hizo ahora si lo hará. ¡¿Acaso no vio u mirada asesina?! ¡Era letal!

-Cálmate, Eren. Ambos estamos en la misma cuerda floja. Si morimos, moriremos juntos.

-¡No quiero morir!

-Te acostumbrarás-dijo la castaña mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombre del chico.

-¿A qué?

-A sentir tu muerte más cerca cada vez.

-Yo…¡Yo no quiero eso!

-Tranquilo, poco a poco verás qué él no es tan malo.

Eren se quedó pensativo, si bien era cierto que no debía juzgar tal vez ella tenía razón, pero le faltaban pruebas, por ahora solo sabía que su ser estaba en juicio. Ya que no sabía si al siguiente día podía estar todavía vivo.

-Entonces….-suspiró el castaño.- ¿cuál es el plan?

Hanji sonrió ampliamente. –Darles celos, profundos y venenosos celos.

-¿Ese es su gran plan?-preguntó poco asombrado.

-Más que eso. Los celos son la finalidad. El chiste es hacerlos hacer.

-…¿C-como haremos eso?

-Tenemos varios factores, uno de ellos es la grácil sensualidad.

-Pero señorita Hanji, no creo que yo….

-No hablaba de ti, háblame de mí.-le cortó al instante.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Eren sin entender.

-Tú fingirás un justificado interés en mí. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y haremos un sinfín de cosas divertidas.

Eren, preocupado por su definición de "Diversión", decidió preguntar.- ¿cómo qué?

-Ya verás.

.

.

Después de haberse dado un baño y estar totalmente limpio, decidió salir a buscar a esos dos malditos engendros del mal y la suciedad. Les daría su merecido bien dado, en especial a la bestia de su prima, se encargaría de quemar sus preciados tesoros. Y de paso castigar a Irvin y que no lo encontraba. Ya no tenía bono de navidad, ¿Qué más le podía quitar?, tenía que pensar seriamente en qué.

No había palabra que describiera su fastidio. Estaba súper fastidiado. Odiaba los juegos de su prima. Siempre sabía y sabe dónde esconderse.

Desde lo lejos la castaña observaba al azabache pasear y buscar cerca su paradero. Así que ella salió primero a aventurarse al terreno peligroso de Rivaille y no solo eso, sino para dar inicio a su ingenioso y algo maniático plan.

-¡Oh, pero qué calor hace hoy!-exclamó dramáticamente saliendo de su escondite.- Si tan solo el señor sol no me castigara tanto haciéndome sudar para mostrar mi esplendido cuerpo.

-¿Por qué sigue castigándome con tus delirios?-e preguntaba el príncipe mientras se acercaba molesto.

-Lo sé, soy una belleza extrema.

-Eres una bestia.

-Cierto…¡Necesito a alguien que me quite este hechizo!- terminó de exclamar haciendo una rara señal mientras se tiraba al piso fingiendo deshidratación.

-¿Terminaste tu circo?-preguntó a punto de patearla.

Eren por su parte venía corriendo con un vaso de agua desde el otro extremo y antes de que su majestad cometiera homicidio llegó a hacer su parte del plan.

-¡Señorita Hanji!- exclamó mientras se tiraba de rodillas al piso.- No se muera…usted….-decía mientras llevaba una mirada desviada a su brazo con los diálogos anotados.- ¿Usted ilumina mi ser?-preguntó a la vez diciendo extrañado por las líneas anotadas por la chica. Levantó la vista y ahí vio al príncipe mirándolo entretenidamente y con esa mirada e seriedad que no hacía más que aterrorizarle más. – No creo que esto funcione.- sentenció.

-¿A qué te refieres, mocoso?, quiero ver el final de la obra. Tal vez mueran juntos como en romeo y Julieta. –dijo rivaille con palabras frías.

-Precisamente por eso, tendrá que disculparme.

El azabache iba a hablar cuando recibió el agua helada del vaso que traía el chico.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Y maldita sea tú también Hanji.-exclamó al sentirse empapado. Levantó su mirada y vio a los toros dos correr…otra vez.

.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Eren? ¡Estaba dando resultado!-reclamó la castaña.

-¡Claro que no!, se veía muy falso, era obvio que nos iba a asesinar. Lo pude ver en su mirada.

-Eren…te estás poniendo paranoico.

-¡No estoy paranoico!.- exclamó para después suspirar.- Bien…¿Cuál es su segundo plan?

-Así me gustas…pero antes de eso, hay que correr.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Porque ahí viene Rivaille.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-exclamó automáticamente Eren al escuchar el nombre del contrario para echar a correr.

-¡Eren espera!-le siguió la otra.

Y en ese encuentro desesperado pro correr por sus vidas, Hanji vio su oportunidad. Una gran fuente, un Irvin al parecer leyendo y un Eren atemorizado por salvar su vida. Y en un rápido ataqué los aventó a ambos a la fuente.

-¡Pero qué!- exclamó esta vez el rubio con un castaño encima mientras era empapado por la fuente.

-Solo guarda silencio, Irvin.-dijo la castaña.

Cuando Rivaille llegó vio cosas mucho más extrañas.

-¿Se divierten chapoteando en la fuente?-preguntó directo a los otros dos ignorando a la castaña. –Porque yo los veo muy divertidos.

Eren percatándose de todo se separó del rubio medio sonrojado.

-Rivaille, no es lo que crees.

-¿Qué es lo que creo?- preguntó el azabache

-Esto, fue un… ¿accidente?-dijo mientras veía acusadoramente a la castaña.

-No tienes por qué justificarte, Irvin.-dijo tranquilamente el azabache.

-¿No?-preguntó sorprendido el nombrado.

-No, entiendo perfectamente que querían jugar en la fuente como toda persona normal.

Irvin lo supo en ese momento. Adiós a su bono de navidad de este y los siguientes años de su vida.

-Eren.-le habló por su nombre de forma directa y seria al castaño que se veía perdido y avergonzado. –Ve a cambiarte. Ahora. –ordenó.

El castaño rápidamente asintió y se fue a toda prisa siendo seguido por una castaña intrigada. El rubio por su lado empezaba a rezar por su vida, ¿Qué eso él para merecer todo eso?

-No te le vuelvas a acercar, yo lo vi primero. El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

-Esas no eran mis intenciones.

-Irvin, deja de mentirme, yo sé que querías ver al mocoso con la ropa húmeda y pegada, eres todo un pervertido.

-¡Pero si usted es el que quiere casarse con él!

-Y tú el que juega en la fuente con él. ¿Qué sucederá después?, ¿Jugaran manitas "Calientes"? ¿A la mamá y al papá?, ¿Al doctor? Porque yo también puedo jugar a Peter Pan y te puedo hacer volar de la ventana hasta no sé dónde. Última vez que pasa.- sentenció lo último con palabras serias.

.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-preguntó más calmado y seco. Ya no quería gritar.

-Era necesario.

-Mnhg. Señorita Hanji, al parecer sus planes no han sido muy efectivos….sé que quiere ayudar pero….

-Shh, tranquilo Eren, apenas ha sido un poco. ¡Idearé algo mejor!-dijo la castaña mientras le tapaba la boca a eren.- Solo espera el momento oportuno, espera los resultados.

Después de eso prosiguió a salir de la habitación donde se topó que un serio ( Nada nuevo) Rivaille.

-Sabía que estabas demente. Pero al parecer te subestimé. –empezó el príncipe a hablar.

-¿De qué hablas, primito?

-Cuidado con lo que haces, por cierto…revisa tu chimenea, encontrarás una sorpresa.

Primero fue confusión pero después en el rostro de Hanji se dibujó el horror.

-¡Eres un cínico! –le gritó mientras salía corriendo.

.

.

Las estrellas hacían presencia el cielo nocturno ya. Eren descansaba cómodamente en la gran cama de su habitación. Lo único bueno de su día fueron las comidas y el hecho de que a Rivaille se le olvidó que debía limpiar el suelo con su cepillo de dientes.

De un momento a otro, el sonido de la puerta abrirse alertó un poco a Eren, pero no e hizo caso hasta que sintió algo apoyarse en su cama. Fue ahí cuando despertó. No lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Aléjate ser mal!—gritó hacia lo otro mientras tomaba el crucifijo debajo de la almohada.

-Tsk, tranquilo mocoso. Solo soy yo.-dijo el azabache retirando el objeto de su cara.

-¡Pues con más razón!-replicó el castaño.

-No te haré daño, vengo a darte un regalo.

-Depende, ¿Cuál es su definición de regalo?

-Lo dejaré aquí. –dijo dejando un conjunto de ropa en un mueble.

-¿Ropa?

-Sí, para que no parezcas vago dentro del palacio.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó repentinamente a la vez que encendía la lámpara de a lado.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No entiendo.

-¿No entiendes qué?

-¡El porqué me eligió a mí!-dijo mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Levántate, mocoso.-ordenó.

-¿Qué?, está loco. –dijo pero al ver la mirada severa del otro por el tono hablado inmediatamente se levantó. –Perdón majestad, no era mí…

-sígueme.- fue lo único que dijo para después salir de la habitación y guiarlo al jardín trasero del palacio.

Una vez afuera se sentó sobre suave césped, y esperó a que el otro también se sentara.

-¿Eres retrasado o no sabes cómo sentarte?-le preguntó desde abajo.

-Agh, perdón. –dijo mientras se sentaba junto al otro admiraban el cielo estrellado.

-¿Ves el cielo?-preguntó al castaño.

-Sí.-respondió pensando al fin que el azabache se comportaba diferente con él.

-Me alegro, mínimo sé que no debes usar lentes.

El castaños se arrepintió de sus pensamientos al instante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-preguntó, pero en respuesta solo recibió un suave beso por parte el otro.

Eren se sonrojó.

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó el príncipe.

-N-no es eso, pero…

-Entonces este sí te va a gustar. .-volvió a decir para besar nuevamente los labios del otro que parecían inmóviles, sin saber que hacer puesto que no creían aún lo que pasaba. Eren tampoco supo cuando comenzó a corresponder a los labios ajenos, hasta llegar a un profundo beso entrelazado por la humedad de sus lenguas, entre destreza y la desesperación. Tal vez era a lo que le llamaban una noche mágico, un beso mágico de lo que él había escuchado hablar.

Tampoco supo cuando se quedó dormido en el suave césped junto al otro.

.

Sintió agua salpicarle la cara. Por lo cual abrió sus ojos verdes de golpe, lo que causó la contracción de sus pupilas por la luz.

-Por fin despertó, jovencito. –Le dijo el jardinero.-se quedó dormido aquí.

-¿eh?-dijo a la vez que miraba a su alrededor: solo. - ¡Me abandonó en el jardín!-exclamó para después levantarse de golpe y salir a buscar al príncipe.

Cuando lo encontró, estaba preguntándole algo a la loca de su prima. Tal vez su paradero. Enojado, recaudó valor para acercársele a Rivaille.

-¿Todavía con esas fachas, mocoso?-preguntó el azabache.

-¡Me abandonó en el jardín!

-¿Qué, querías que te cargara? No eres princesa.

-¡Pudo haberme levantado!

-No.-dijo tranquilamente.

Mientras la castaña, observaba atentamente la conversación.

-¿No?, ¿Por qué?

-No soy despertador de nadie.

-Bien.-dijo molesto mientras iba a la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso?

-Pues por la escopeta. –dijo ignorando al otro detrás de él. En ese momento se escuchó también la risa de la castaña.

-¿Para qué quieres una puta escopeta?-contraatacó el príncipe.

-Pues porque usted me va escuchar, porque no seré el princeso de nadie, Ah, no señor. –dijo a la vez que se retiraba de las grandes puertas.

-¿lo dejarás ir?-dijo entre risas la castaña.- ¿Le darás duro contra el muro por retarte?

-Eres una desquiciada pervertida, no sé como perteneces a la realeza, maldita loca..-dijo a la vez que se retiraba, debe admitir que esa escena le causó un poco de gracia. Ese niño era una caja de sorpresas.

.

.

En otra parte del mundo, para ser precisos en el palacio _Maria_, una chica de cabello negro un bufanda roja hacia una reverencia.

-Yo sé que usted odia al príncipe enano Rivaille. –comenzó Mikasa a hablar.

-Efectivamente.-le contestó el otro.

-El va a casarse, encontró…el más grande ser divino que puede tener alguien. Debe detenerlo, su alteza. –le pidió con un toque de desesperación en sus palabras.

-¿Qué gano yo?-preguntó aún con amabilidad.

-La infleicidad del enano.

El príncipe sonrió.

-Trato hecho. Mañana haremos una visita al palacio de _Rose_.

Ambos sonrieron con satisfacción, ninguno sabiendo el futuro más inesperado de todos.

* * *

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**También espero que hayan pasado bien en sus fiestas celebres. Y que sus propósitos y deseos de año nuevo sean hagan realidad. **

**Por otra parte, varias personas me han preguntado por mi fechas de actualización. Y bueno, la verdad es que no tengo. He tenido historias que actualizo cada semana, una vez cada dos, una vez al mes, y así. Pero no soy muy buen con eso de los plazos. Entonces, una idea que ya tenía desde hace rato, creo que es algo eficiente y linda, es que hice, osea acabo de hacerlo hace unos momentos una página de facebook, para quienes se les haga más fácil pues enterarse o así. Es una página en general de mis historias de Snk, de todos modos ahí deje una descripción más clara. Y bueno, para quien guste unirse. Así, pues también pues aviso sobre la actualización. Y ya saben, amo platicar. **

**Ya saben: triple doble w, facebok punto com, slash y** KobatoKSNK?fref=ts

**Igual y pongo la liga entera en mi...perfil xD**

**Ahora, contestando los reviews en guest~**

**Sami :** Oh, muchas gracias. Es que esa Hanji es toda un loquilla y Mikasa también.

**Iliana**: He actualizado xD Puedes ser feliz al fin.

**tsuki :**oh, muchas gracias, enserio. Créeme que habrá mucho de eso.

**Yoko :**Ay muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, enserio.

**manzanaverde**: ya reviso más la ortografía(?) , jejeje soy algo distraída. Es que con hanji nunca se sabe. Y Mikasa...esa Mikasa tampoco nunca aprende xD.

**Biibii-chan**: ay, muchas gracias qué bueno que te hago reir.

**marcela **: Muchas gracias,la verdad yo opino lo mismo, el príncipe rivaille debería exponer más sus sentimientos.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los quiero, un abrazo con mucho amor. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Hola.**

**Al fin está el capítulo 5. **

**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia, la siguen y dejan un bello review. enserio que ustedes me hacen muy muy feliz. Muchas gracias.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. c:**

* * *

**5.-**Plan de amor da inicio: La locura de Hanji parte 2

**.**

Eren apresaba el paso mientras lanzaba pocos insultos al aire y hacía raros y gracias pucheros, los cuales eran observados por la gente del pueblo viéndolo muy raro. Pero a él no le importaba, él quería llegar rápido a su casa para de una vez por todas tomar el lugar que le correspondía. ¿Con qué muy prometido y futuro esposo del príncipe?, pues eso sería.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, sorprendiendo a la vez a su padrastro, su hermanastro seguramente seguía durmiendo.

-¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya conseguiste dinero?...¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba consecutivamente Auruo viendo como caminaba el castaño medio ignorándolo.

-vine por una cosa.-dijo mientras abría unas compuertas de madera.

-No tenemos condones, Eren.

-¡Eso no!- exclamó mientras le veía molesto y a la vez sonrojado, para después voltearse y volver a buscar.

-Entonces…-decía mientras detenía sus palabras al ver que el menor sacaba una escopeta- ¡¿Para qué quieres eso?!

-Respeto.-sentenció mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Y si mejor sigues de muerde almohadas?-preguntó nervioso, Eren podía arruinar todo su estúpido pero triunfante plan.

Eren volvió a sonrojarse con el ceño fruncido, ignoró a su padrastro.

-Adiós.-dijo algo indignado cerrando las puertas con fuerza dando como resultado un portazo.

Una vez fuera decidió irse con más tranquilidad al palacio, pensó en visitar a sus amigos, sin embargo creía que si se tardaba mucho, el príncipe lo mandaría a buscar. Y para humillaciones ya tenía muchas. Pero tampoco quería irse corriendo al castillo, así que se lo tomó con algo de calma. Vio un atajo cerca de esquina por donde estaba pasando sin embargo se arrepintió cuando iba cruzar ese territorio peligroso. No iba cruzar a esa esquina; ahí mandaban _las divinas_. Aún recordaba a la pandilla de Annie. Ella y la chica de pecas de nombre Ymir un día le dieron una santa golpiza solo porque piso su bendita esquina. Aunque la chica rubia que estaba con ellas era la más bondadosa, no sabía siquiera porque estaba con ellas, seguramente ella era el genio fashionista del grupo.

Así que con un rápido movimiento y como si nada hubiera pasado dio media vuelta y retomo su rumbo al castillo. Una vez que llegó, tomó aire, tomó con fuerza su escopeta y dio unos pasos al frente. Pero cuando se percató habían unas carrozas que no había vista antes en la entrada principal del palacio. Así que para observar mejor y enterarse del chisme decidió escabullirse a la entrada trasera del castillo a la vez que ponía su arma detrás de la espalda con su correa. Una vez que llegó a su destino avanzó unos pasos y continuamente se encontró asomándose por el marco de la puerta a la señorita Hanji y a Irvin. Se veían concentrados.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Eren mientras se acercaba cerca de ellos, y llevaba su vista a donde los otros dos también miraban.

Los otros dos sin embargo pegaron un brinquito al escuchar la singular voz del castaño.

-Eren, no nos asustes así. Casi me matas.-dijo la castaña poniendo sus manos en su corazón del susto. Irvin también lo miraba igual mientras asentía de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica.

-Perdón.-de disculpó mientras volvía a observar. Desde su vista se podía ver al príncipe—quién miraba a sus visitantes con una mirada cargada de veneno puro— sentando al lado del rey, quien hablando con un joven rubio alto, quién pareciera ser también de la realeza. A su lado un joven de cabellos negros.

-¿Quién son?-preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Es el príncipe Reiner Braun. Del palacio Maria.-contestó la castaño.- el que está a su lado debe ser su acompañante.

-Dicen…-empezó a relatar Irvin con una voz tenue y con un acento de intriga.- Dicen o se cuenta más bien, que sus bonos de navidad son el doble de generosos que aquí.

Ambos castaños voltearon a ver confundidos al rubio.

-Irvin…¿a quién le importan los bonos de navidad?

-¿acaso no es obvio? A mí por supuesto. Por gente como ustedes los bonos no suben. –respondía irvin un poco frustrado. Si los bonos de navidad no fueran tan poco valorados ahora tendría más cantidad. ¿Y si hacía una huelga con los de intendencia? Seguramente ellos lo entenderían.

-Si usted lo dice…-respondió Eren también extrañado por las palabras del rubio. –Al parecer su majestad quiere matarlos con visón laser invisible penetrante mortal. ¿Por qué?

-Ambos príncipes son enemigos.-dijo la chica. –Rivales. Pero su majestad el rey, no tiene ningún inconveniente.

-Pero…entonces….¿Por qué están aquí?-volvió a preguntar Eren.

-Eso queremos saber.-respondió el más alto.

En ese momento, pudieron observar como los visitantes se arrodillaban ante el rey y el daba una aprobación. Por otro lado Rivaille se levantaba de golpe y salía de la sala con rabia y rapidez. Cuando se dieron cuenta, cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos. Inmediatamente decidieron sentarse en la mesa más cercana a fingir haciendo quién sabe qué. Eren a la vez dejó su escopeta debajo de la mesa. Hanji por otra parte, aprovechó la ocasión.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes en el marco de la puerta?, ¿acaso creen qué no los vi, trío de idiotas?-decía a la vez que llegaba a la cocina el azabache.

-Shh…no hables Rivaille.-decía la castaña mientras tomaba las manos de los otros dos y cerraba los ojos haciendo sonidos de meditación.

-Tú no me das órdenes, rara. ¿Ahora qué estupidez haces?

-Les leo su fortuna amorosa.-contestó en tono serio.

Ambas víctimas se horrorizaron al instante viendo disimuladamente a Rivaille. Este inmediatamente volteó a ver acusadoramente a su rubio acompañante.

-Rivaille…te juro que…-comenzaba a hablar el rubio tratando de zafar su mano, pero l castaña la tenía bien pescada.

-¿Y qué dice su fortuna?-preguntó molesto el príncipe siguiendo el juego.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas, primito. Es un futuro muy fuerte, puedes tener algún accidente cardiovascular.-dijo aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Mocoso, tenemos algo que hacer.-dijo mientras se preparaba para agarrarlo por la fuerza pero el castaño reaccionó rápido tomando su escopeta y apuntándole al otro.

Haciendo lo tanto un atragante de risa por parte de Hanji y el repentino cambió pálido de Irvin. Rivaille por lo tanto intentó tranquilar al otro para que no cometiera una estupidez.

-Eren.-le llamó por su nombre para tranquilizarlo.- Baja esa mierda, no quieres hacer algo de lo cual te puede arrepentir.

-No se me acerque.- dijo mientras titubeaba un poco y seguía apuntándolo.- Usted va empezar a…respetarme, sí a respetarme. No soy basura.

-¿Quieres respeto?-peguntó aún serio Rivaille.

-Sí.-contestó como si fuera de vida o muerte, el asunto. Qué en el fondo sí lo era.

-Está bien.-dijo el azabache accediendo a tal petición con facilidad.

Eren sintiendo sorprendido bajó el arma y le miró con más serenidad.-¿enserio?- no pesó lo fácil que sería.

-No.-y con un fácil y rápido, incluyendo fuerte el príncipe golpe el estomago del otro quitándole el arma.

Acto seguido el castaño se agarraba el estomago dolido mientras se contorsionaba el suelo del dolor, unas lagrimas salían levemente de sus ojos.- Usted… es un monstro.

-Tienes razón. Por eso te pondré a limpiar todo el piso principal del palacio. Lo quiero bien limpio cuando regrese. –dijo mientras dejaba la escopeta del otro por alguna otra parte y se le limpiaba las manos. Tocar ese objeto fue muy arriesgado. Después procedió a retirarse. Tenía cosas que hacer. Luego volvería por el castaño, cuando terminara su sentencia más bien.

Eso dejó más conmocionado a eren. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer todo realmente? Ya se le ocurriría un mejor plan. En esos momentos que yacía sobre el limpio suelo, la castaña y el rubio fueron a levantarlo.

-Fuiste valiente, Eren.-le dijo Hanji.- ¿Viste su cara?, Fue lo mejor.

-No sé cómo te divierte.-mencionó Irvin.- Me has causado más problemas incensarios con él. Acabaré despedido, de por sí ya no tengo bonos de navidad y tú vienes con tus juegos.

-¿Pueden guardar silencio ambos? ¡Tendré que limpiar!-exclamaba el castaño lamentándose.

-Sí…es una pena cariño.-decía la castaña.- Mientras tu limpias, nosotros iremos a espiar a los visitantes. ¿Cierto, Irvin?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su lado pero ya no había nadie.- Se fue…¡Bien!, tendré que buscarlo. Yo que tú Eren, empezaba ya a limpiar o el gnomo se pondrá histérico. –finalizó a la vez que guiñaba su ojo. Se levantó y fue a un armario de madera para sacar unas cosas de limpieza, después se la dio al castaño para irse finalmente.

Eren, una vez solo remangó las mangas de su camisa y poniéndose el mandil indicado. Tomó dos cubetas y le llenó de agua, una vez listas las acarreó el salón principal del palacio tomando el trapo necesario que ocuparía para limpiar. Una vez listo remojó el trapo y comenzó a limpiar. Sería una larga tarde.

Había pasado un pequeño rato y no llevaba ni la mitad del piso. Así que decidió entretenerse.

-Así fue la canción, canto al corazón.-empezó a tararear.- Así fue la canción, canto al corazón, la canto, al ruiseñor, la canto. Así fue la canción, sí~. Canto al corazón, la canto, la canto….-seguía cantando mientras limpiaba el suelo hasta que una voz lo sacó de su humilde canción.

-¿Te gusta cantar mientras limpias?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Eren por su parte reaccionó algo avergonzado. –Es para pasar…el tiempo.-contestó. Lo habían descubierto. Qué bueno que esta vez no había sido el príncipe. Pero sí el otro príncipe que vio al llegar.

-Entiendo, ¿No te cansas de limpiar tanto? –volvió a preguntar el príncipe rubio.

-Algo, pero debo hacerlo.-admitió suspirando.

El rubio simplemente lo miró.- ¿Sabes quién es la supuesta prometido del príncipe Rivaille?

-Ah, soy yo, majestad.-respondió avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

El otro se llenó de sorpresa. Una, porque no esperaba que el chico que limpiaba el piso fuera el prometido y dos, porque sabía quién era.- ¿Me conoces?

-Eh…sí lo vi hablar con el rey.-contestó aún limpiando entretenido.

El otro miraba confuso la situación pero no le dio más vuelta al asunto.- Sabes, yo no pondría a limpiar a un prometido que fuera así como tú.

Eren inmediatamente se destanteó. ¿A qué se refería? -¿cómo yo?

-Así es, ¿Acaso te gusta ser tratado así? ¿Cómo sirvienta?

El castaño medito las palabras contrarias. –No, realmente no.

-¿No has pensado qué solo quiere que seas su sirvienta? ¿Qué solo te está usando?-siguió hablando empezando su objetivo por el cual había venido.

Eso si dejo pensando al joven castaño pues o lo había pensado, pero antes de sacar otras suposiciones prefirió hablar.

-¿Qué desea realmente, majestad?-le preguntó directamente, recordó que ambos príncipes eran enemigos.

-A ti.

-¡¿Perdón?!-exclamó yéndose para atrás sorprendido.

-Ya escuchaste, considéralo mínimo.-le dijo a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Qué?, No, usted está mal.-dijo mientras se alejaba del otro lentamente.

-Vamos, mira ven…-dijo mientras se le acercaba al castaño peligrosamente.

-No.-le gritó eren mientras tomaba su balde de agua y se lo echaba a otro encima.- Y…¡No crea que me arrepiento de haberlo mojado! ¡Ya lo he hecho antes!- dijo mientras se volteaba para salir corriendo dejando a un príncipe descendiendo qué sabe qué molesto. Pero su escape falló al resbalarse contra piso mojado vertiéndose el segundo cubo de agua encima.

-Creo que también te mojaste, niño.

-Eren, me llamo Eren. Y no, yo tengo una ventaja.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?- rió divertido.

-Pues…empezaba a decir mientras se levantaba y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo salía corriendo a tropezones a la cocina. Claro que el otro rubio le siguió, pero con más cuidado a no caerse.

-Hey, Eren…-empezó a decir Reiner mientras ingresaba a la cocina pero fue asaltado por una rara y peligrosa sorpresa.

-¡Atrás, aléjese de mí, acosador! –dijo Eren apuntando su escopeta a la cara del rubio.

-Sereno, moreno. Solo estaba jugando. En realidad vine a aquí por tu boda.

-¿Mi boda?, ¿Con su majestad Rivaille?-preguntó aún inseguro.

-Así es. Me retiro. –dijo el rubio a la vez que se retiraba rápidamente.

Eren solo lo miraba había sido una extraña primera impresión.

-¡Eren! –le saltó gritando la castaña.

-¡Señorita Hanji, no me asuste!-exclamó pegando un brinca.

Pero por supuesto, como buena acosadora compulsiva que era lo ignoró.- ¿Eso fue mi imaginación o estabas ligando?

-¿Quiénes estaba ligando?-entró preguntado seriamente rivaille.

-Godzilla oxigenado y Eren~.

-Mocoso.-se dirigió seriamente hacia el castaño.- ¿Acaso te gustan los rubios fornidos?

-¿qué?, ¡Claro qué no!

-Estamos prometidos, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

-¡Ya le dije qué no!

-Bien…sígueme ahora.

-…¡No!-le volvió a contestar.

-¿por qué, si se puede saber?

-No permitiré que me viole.-le contestó sonrojado.

El príncipe solo le miraba y le miraba. No sabía cómo rayos había sacado tal conclusión.

-si serás mocoso. No te violaré. Solo sígueme. –le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

La cstaña quien estaba a las risas bien prendidas le habló.- Ve Eren, no pasará nada.

Este solo asintió mientras le seguía el paso a su majestad. Al parecer se dirigían nuevamente al jardín trasero. Mientras tanto en la cocina, discutían Irvin y Hanji sentados en la mesa tomando un dulce café, pero muy cargado.

-No participaré en tus locuras. –sentenció Irvin.

-Anda.-rogó al castaña.- Es para Eren, ¿acaso no piensas en su felicidad? Digo, no te pido por la felicidad del gnomo, pero piensa en Eren.

-Entiende, solo me trae problemas.

-No me digas que….-decía cada vez más asustada.

-¿Qué qué?-preguntaba él cruzado de brazos.

-¿Te encariñaste "mucho" con Eren?

-Por favor, ya no me tortures si Rivaille te escucha me irá peor. No saque segundas conclusiones.

-¡Confiesa, ya! –le gritaba al rubio.

-¡Qué no!-le volvía a contestar.

-¡Vaya! Eren es un imán de rubios.

-No tienes remedio.-se resignó Irvin.

-Pero ya conoces el dicho: "Si amas algo déjalo libre. Si regresa es tuyo, si no…corre tras él."*****

-¿qué?-preguntaba cada vez más confundido.

-Es broma, es obvio que Rivaille te mataría antes.

El rubio solo suspiró, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de discutir con la castaña.

Por su parte, eren era guiado a lo que parecía ser un laberinto de grande follaje y flores hasta llegar a una gran y esplendida fuente. Cerca de tal, había una mesa de té para disfrutar al aire libre. Rivaille le ofreció asiento. Lo cual le hizo ganarse la mirada confundida del castaño.

-Te estoy ofreciendo asiento, tómalo ya mocoso.-se limitó a decir.

-eh, claro…-respondió extrañado mientras a la vez miraba al otro como si tramara algo.

-Estoy siendo amable. –le respondió.

-Pensé que no conocía esa palabra.

-Puedo dejar de serlo si quieres.-le respondió al instante seriamente.

-¡No, no, no!

-Entonces no te quejes.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó curioso Eren a la vez que observaba los detalles florales del jardín. En esos momentos escuchó un suspiro por parte de Rivaille.

-La indeseada visita se quedará para nuestra boda.-replicó.

-Lo sé.-confesó aún desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué hicieron juntos? -interrogó con una voz muy monótona.

-Pues…nada, solo vino para conocerme….-contestó inseguro de su respuesta a la vez que se sonrojaba. Rivaille le miraba nada complacido, se miraba enojado. Ninguna novedad.

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes qué es esto?-dijo el príncipe a la vez que le pasaba una taza de té al castaño.

-Una taza de té.-respondió con simpleza.

-¿y para qué sirve?-siguió preguntando mientras tomaba la tetera de porcelana.

-Para tomar el té….-respondió extrañado el castaño por la rara conversación.

-Correcto. ¿Y esto?

-Una tetera….Y sirve para contener y servir té.-volvió a Responder Eren.

-No eres tan tonto como pareces ser. –respondía Rivaille mientras le servía té.

-¿Por qué hace estás preguntas, su majestad? –preguntó mirando cómo se vertía la sustancia cristalina en la taza.

-Estoy siendo romántico. –contestó en un tono simple y liviano. Nada fuera de la común.

El castaño se sintió más confuso por aquella respuesta así que lo volteó a ver directamente. Siguió con sus vivaces ojos verdes las acciones del príncipe quien parecía buscar algo entre sus ropas. Una vez que lo encontró, sostenía algo en su mano derecha, la cual estaba cerrada fuertemente en forma de puño.

-Ahora dime qué es esto.-volvió a decir Rivaille.

-¿Qué? ¡No me vaya a golpear, por favor! ¡Mi escopeta, mi crucifijo! Debí haberlo traído.

-No te atrevas a tirarme el té encima, mocoso tonto.-decía el príncipe con una mirada abismal. Después se relajó, y liberando su puño, podía observarse una sortija.- Esto.-decía con suavidad a la vez que se la ponía al castaño. El cual estaba totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado.

Admiraba el anillo de compromiso que poco a poco se hallaba continuamente en su dedo anular. Era hermoso y realmente no se lo esperaba ni un poco. Tampoco esperaba un trato suave por el príncipe. Y por primera vez pudo percatarse de ese lado de su majestad. Rivaille podía ser distinto cuando quisiera. Tratarlo con amabilidad, esos momentos eran únicos. Por eso eran especiales. Podía valorarlos ciertas ocasiones. Eran los más valorados, los más importantes. Quería más.

Su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado.

El quería más de esos momentos, el quería estar más tiempo junto a su príncipe prometido. Él quería atesorar esos momentos únicos, que en la realidad duraban una cierta cantidad de tiempo sin embargo para él podía durar algo inexplicada. Tal vez una infinidad.

.

.

-¿Seguro que funcionará?-preguntó el de cabello negro recostado en la cama.

-Sí, es todo un chiquillo. Seguramente será muy fácil quitárselo. –dijo mientras miraba por la ventana Reiner.

-¿Mañana pasarás todo el día con él?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Primero estudiaré su relación con el enano, después…lo convenceré. –dijo seguro de sus palabras. No planeaba perder.

* * *

**¿y si hacemos un muñeco? -canta-**

**¿Alguna vez se han traumado con una canción de Disney? Bueno eso me ha pasado a mí la semana entera con Frozen. Ya me aprendí la de Libre soy y la ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ;u; **

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? uvu Espero que les haya gustado. Ya habrá más amorsh por parte de Rivaille Y Eren. Enserio lo prometo.**

**La verdad es que yo creo que uno de los personajes que se lleva la historia es Irvin con su bono de navidad(?). **

**(*) **Es una frase que saqué de _Maria de todos los ángeles. xD_

**_Respuesta para los Review en Guest!-_**

**_Annie Jaeger:_ **Muchas gracias, enserio me alegra oír eso :'D. Bueno, como dije en el cap anterior, no tengo una fecha en concreta xD Entonces, está el link page, de la página de faceB. Este: KobatoKSNK?fref=ts Por si se te hace más fácil saber de las noticias actualizaciones y todo esho :3. Saludos~

_**ayumi** :_Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho eso. Ya no te dejo esperando. Saludos! ;3

_**tsuki:**_¡Muchas gracias! Es que mikasa solo quiere hacer el bien uvu(?) Para ella claro. Saldrá en el siguiente capítulo por cierto. Y sí, habrá más celos de Rivaille xd. Saludos~

**Guest:** De nada! Ya era justo y necesario que lo hiciera xD ¡Saludos!

**Y bueno eso ha sido todo. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :'3**

**Los quiero, un abrazote y hasta pronto.**

**;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola a todos.**

**Primero, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, siguen, y dejan un bello review para esta historia. Realmente me hacen muy feliz. se los agradezco de todo corazón. **

**Muchas gracias. **

**Ahora espero que les guste mucho este cap~. Lo hice con amor, como siempre.**

* * *

**6.- **Empieza el juego.

**.**

Esos ojos le miraban directo. Le estremecían.

Eren se mantenía observando a la sortija que se lucia con sorbía. Era magnifica brillante y sobretodo hermosa. Ahí se concentraba su vista. Rivaille simplemente lo miraba con atención. Pasó uno de sus finos dedos por el rostro moreno, y levantó le levantó un poco el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Y bien, mocoso? ¿Vas a responder para qué sirve?-preguntó con un tono sereno y a la vez fuerte.

El castaño se sonrojó llevando su mirada nerviosa a otro lado.- Sí.-contestó a la vez que lo miraba nuevamente de forma directa.

-Entonces habla.

-¿No que estaba siendo romántico?-preguntó irónicamente Eren.

-Soy romántico a mí manera, ahora contesta.-le respondió directo.

Eren bufó, era demasiado bueno el momento para ser verdad.

-Pues…-empezaba a contestar mientras se perdía en los ojos contrarios. –Significa que estamos comprometidos….

-¿y? ¿Qué más?-preguntaba mientras a acercaba más al rostro del joven.

-Eh…no lo sé.-respondió con sinceridad sintiendo el rubor en la mejillas.

-Lo suponía.-dijo con molestia el príncipe.- Significa que eres mío.-finalizó besándolo nuevamente. Era de una sensación de la cual el príncipe no se cansaba.

Eren cada vez recibía aquellos gestos con más aceptación y gusto. Su corazón se desbocaba.

Una vez que terminó aquél beso, dejando esa esencia y sabor en sus bocas, el príncipe se paró y le miró con unos ojos brillantes y penetrantes. Eren sentía su cuerpo a latir cada vez más fuerte.

-Debemos continuar.-sentenció sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El castaño parpadeó momentáneamente. ¿A qué se refería su majestad con "Continuar"? No se estaría refiriendo a cosas indecorosas…¿Verdad? Espera que no, no estuviera preparado. En ese momento sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un color carmín bastante resaltador.

-Su majestad, yo no…¡Yo no creo que sea bueno hacer ese tipo de cosas!- le dijo en un tono alto de voz y a la vez avergonzado.

El príncipe lo miró unos largos minutos analizando las palabras de tal y a la vez pensando en cómo había saco tal conclusión. Ese chico sí que le destanteaba al completo. Pero…no iba a negar que le pareciera totalmente hermoso su físico.

-Mocoso pervertido, me refiero a continuar con el paseo de hoy…estúpido.

Eren volvió a sonrojarse. Había malinterpretado todo.

-Ah…bueno.-dijo bajando la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

.

.

Pasos y más pasos retumbaban en la habitación. Sentía unos nervios enormes y la ansiedad estaba a punto de colapsarla. Por eso su querido amigo pequeño rubio decidió calmarla. O intentarlo más bien.

-Mikasa…creo que deberías calmarte un poco más, seguramente Eren está bien.

-¡No! No está bien, Armin. Ese estúpido enano malnacido debe estar haciéndole de cosas a Eren. –le regañó la chica.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Armin inseguro.

-Él no ha vuelto.

-Mikasa, no seas neurótica.- dijo sin pensar el rubio, y al percatarse de lo que había pronunciado tembló. No debió hablarle así.

La azabache le miró fijo y afilado. Se límito a decirle algo en esos momentos. Ella no era ninguna neurótica.

-Te equivocas, Armin. Estoy muy calmada.-le respondió más tranquila pero firme. –Ahora necesito tu ayuda.

-¿eh?, ¿Para qué? –preguntó el otro entre confuso y sorprendido.

-Tenemos que hacer una lista de porque soy mejor que ese intento de príncipe. Empecemos por el primer punto: Soy más alta que él…anda, anota.

Armin no sabía porque le pasaban esas cosas. Él solo quería una vida normal.

.

.

-Ya te dije que no.-volvió a decir el rubio mirando seriamente los ojos obscuros de la contraria.

-¡Por favor, Irvin! –lloriqueó.

-Hanji, yo creo que estas consiente de la clase de persona que es….

-¿El gnomo?-preguntó espontáneamente ella.

-Iba a decir Rivaille.

-Sí, claro~ Pero eso no importa. ¡El detalle es que Eren y Rivaille deben de amarse!

-Déjalos amarse a ellos solos.

-¡Irvin! ¡Tú bono de navidad está en peligro!

-Eso ya lo sé.-contestó molesto y deprimido recordando su tan apreciado bono.

-Si haces algo por ellos igual y el gnomo te lo recompensa…piénsalo.

Irvin se quedó analizando unos momentos, tal vez la idea no sonaba tan mal viéndolo de aquel lado tan positivo relacionado al bono navideño. ¡Hasta podrían duplícaselo!

-Trato hecho.-afirmó el rubio.

La castaña solamente lazó un grito de emoción y agradecimiento.

.

.

-¿Por qué me mira tanto su majestad?-preguntó eren nervioso tratando de desviar la mirada propia.-La gente nos mira….-terminó de decir a la vez que miraba a su alrededor.

Después de haber recibido su sortija, prosiguieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Rivaille había decidido que debería aprender cosas para cuando ascendieran al trono. Era muy importante el protocolo y la acciones. Pero a medida que caminaban le pasaban más cosas raras al castaño.

Una de ellas era que el príncipe no dejaba de mirarlo directo a los ojos en pleno cruce.

-No me importa. Estoy viendo tus ojos.-respondió recto sin ningún tartamudeo.

-Pero majes….

-Pero nada, ya cállate.

-Soy su prometido, no me puede hablar así.

-Tú no me puedes dar órdenes, mocoso.

-¡Mi nombre es Eren! O ya sé, dígame: Mi amor, amor mío, pedacito de cielo, cariño, parte de mi corazón…o…

-Deja de decir estupideces cursis, por favor. –respondió rápido el príncipe antes que el otro siguiera.- a parte, yo te digo como se me da la puta gana. Si yo quiero decirte mocoso, te diré mocoso. Y no grites, porque si no esta vez llamarás la atención. ¿Entendido?

Eren simplemente le miraba de forma curiosa y "Seria". Ya tenía un plan entre manos.

-Oh…entiendo. –dijo sencillamente.

-Perfecto. Ahora…-Rivaille iba a seguir pero pasó algo que nunca se imaginó. El castaño se le acercó de forma rápida pero precavida, juntó sus cuerpos y tomó las manos nievas para posicionarlas una cada una en un lugar estratégico. Una sobre su espalda baja y la otra en su trasero.

El príncipe simplemente se deleitaba con esa acción pública y la imagen sonrojada del de ojos verdes, pero algo llamó su atención ya que una sonrisa maliciosa salió del castaño.

-¡Uahhhh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me esta toqueteando! ¡El príncipe me quiere violar! ¡Quiere hacerme daño, ayúdenme! .-Gritó con pleno pulmón el castaño actuando la situación.

En esos segundos absolutamente toda la gente que estaba pasando volteó a ver esa escandalosa escena: El príncipe manoseando a un joven castaño de ojos verdes vidriosos en ese momento y sonrojado que parecía ser la víctima. Automáticamente se iniciaron los murmullos.

Rivaille afiló su mirada inmediatamente al otro soltando violentamente.

-¡No le hagan caso a este mocoso de mierda!.-gritó también tratando de aclarar el asunto.

-¡Uah! Y no les he contando.-se movió hacia una señora cargando a su hijo, asustada por la rara situación. A la vez que decía en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan.- ¡Me susurró cosas obscenas al oído! Señora, ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¡Salve a su hijo! ¡Usted no sabe sus mañas! –le gritaba ala pobre mujer que no dudó en salir huyendo al igual que otras señoras y sus respectivo hijos. En ese momento Eren sintió que algo le jalaba del cuello. Bien…había vivido una buena vida mínimo ese era su final.

-¡Para de una maldita vez, mocoso! –le regañó el príncipe con una voz furiosa.

-usted decide…o deja de llamarme mocoso…o puedo continuar.-le respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Tú…malnacido.-decía Rivaille mientras escuchaba los barullos de la gente, empezarían ya los rumores. –Bien…ganas por ahora, "Eren"

-O no, no, dígame algo con más cariño.

-No, perdiste tu oportunidad. Ahora vámonos, que gracias a tu estupidez nos miran raro.

-Bien…ya que no va a cooperar…-dijo para voltearse y abrir la boca para comenzar a gritar algo nuevo pero el príncipe se lo impidió tapándole con una de sus manos la boca.

-tsh, tú ganas….mi amor.-dijo mientras sentía como su dignidad se partía. Demasiado cursi para él. –ahora vámonos. –ordenó de inmediato mientras empezaba a moverse. Quería desaparecer de ahí ya.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a tomar la mano?-preguntó irónicamente sorprendido.

-si serás hijo de….-dijo mientras tomaba con una fuerza bruta la mano del castaño. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir, así que solamente se lo llevó arrastrando les de ahí ignorando sus alaridos y rezongos.

.

.

-Bueno, Bertholdt, explícate. –decía Reiner tratando de asimilar las palabras que había dicho el otro.

-Ya te lo dije, el prometido de Rivaille tiene heredado toda una fortuna.

-El niño limpia el piso. ¿cómo va a tener dinero? –volvió a decir el rubio.

-Fui como me dijiste al pueblo a investigar, a la mansión Jeager.

.

_En las pequeñas horas que habían pasado en el día. Berthold, el fiel acompañante del príncipe Reiner, iba a zarpar a su "Emocionante" misión de saber más sobre aquél joven de nombre Eren o más bien; el prometido de Rivaille. _

_Saber sobre él no pensaba que fuera difícil. Así que se dirigió directo al hogar del castaño, una información que les dio la chica de cabellos negros cuando fue al palacio donde ambos se localizaban. Pero realmente no fue fácil llegar a la mansión Jeager. Ya que un gran perro lo correteó por gran cantidad del camino. _

_Una vez que llegó a la gran casa alejada de la sociedad, prosiguió a tocar la puerta. Espero unos momentos hasta que por fin fue abierta por un desabrido hombre. _

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…_

_-¿Qué quiere? Ya pagamos los impuestos del mes. –Respondió de mala gana Auruo.- solo porque me hijastro se llevó la escopeta de aquí, no significa que ya no pueda ahuyentar a los suyos. _

_-Se…se equivoca señor. Solo vengo a hacerle preguntas sobre su…¿Hijastro? Bueno, Eren. _

_-¿Qué quiere saber sobre ese niño?-preguntó arqueando una ceja. _

_-Todo. _

_-Ya está comprometido. _

_-Mis intenciones son puras. Solo quiero saber cierta información para palacio. –dijo con sinceridad. _

_-Así que también vienes de palacio, Tengo otro hijo, ¿No te interesa? –ofreció de manera más amable el mayor._

_-eh…no. –respondió Bertholdt algo nervioso por la actitud de aquél hombre tan raro. Quién sabe qué cosas podría hacerle después. _

_-Pues tú te lo pierdes. –Respondió indignado.- Pasa, te enseñaré los papeles, chico._

_Después de un rato Berthold se encontraba sorprendido mirando aquella hoja de papel que había encontrado en lo más profundo del papeleo. Pero ahí se decía claramente que al cumplir su mayoría de edad, se le otorgaría una herencia familiar…muy grande. _

_Tenía que decirle a Reiner. Guardó todo en su lugar y salió de aquél manicomio al instante. _

_Eren podía ser buen partido después de todo._

.

-¡Alto, me lástima!-chillaba Eren tratando de soltar su mano del otro.

-Creí que querías que nos tomáramos de las manos.- decía Rivaille con molestia mientras se paraban frente a la gran puerta del palacio.

-¡Pero más suave! –se quejó Eren.

El príncipe iba a contestarle pero la visita inesperada de alguien llegó. La peor pesadilla de Rivaille: su loca prima.

-¿Qué hacen tomaditos de las manos, eh?-preguntó entusiasmada.

-Majestad yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Rivaille simplemente chasqueó la lengua mientras liberaba la mano contraria. El rostro de Hanji se iluminó.

-¡Pero qué hermosa sortija! –dijo mientras admiraba la joya en las manos morenas.

-Gracias, es verdaderamente bonita.-admitió Eren sonrojándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí, monstro? –preguntó el azabache mirando ferozmente a la castaña, había tenido un día duro.

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí. Pero…ya los dejo solos~ Supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, digo, habrá boda pronto. –dijo entre pequeñas risas a la vez que se alejaba.

-La loca tiene razón, _Eren_. Hay que ver eso. –le repitió con esa mima seriedad de siempre.

-mhh~ Muy bien. –dijo a la vez que se iban a sentar a una pequeña mesa en los jardines. Una vez listos, Eren volvió a hablar.- Quiero invitar a mi familia y en especial a dos familias de mis dos mejores amigos.

-Los invitados los decidimos nosotros, la corona.-le respondió el azabache en su habitual tono.

-Quiero invitar a Mikasa y…

-¿Para qué quieres invitar a tu casa? Eso no es posible.-le cortó al instante el príncipe cuestionándolo.

-No, no. A si se llama mi mejor amiga. .respondió Eren serenamente acostumbrado ya a los malentendidos.

-Eren, no sé si sepas. Pero las casas no se mueven y no tienen vida, mucho menos hablan. ¿De qué fue hecha? ¿Semen de cemento y ovarios de ladrillo? Por favor, no seas ridículo.

-¡No me refiero a eso!-le respondió en un berrinche.- El nombre de mi mejor amiga es "Mikasa"

-No me importa, sigues siendo mío.-respondió a la vez que le robaba un beso castaño dejándolo nuevamente en ese tono rubí.

-¿Quién le dio permiso?-le reclamó Eren avergonzado.

-Creí que eras mi prometido, no creí necesitar permiso. A parte, tú eres el que me ha estado todo el día reclamando que trate como tal. No deberías quejarte. –le respondió serenamente.

Eren solo balbuceaba, le había ganado con sus propias peticiones.

.

.

Cuando las estrellas se asomaron y era tiempo de viajar al mundo de los sueño, la puerta de Eren sonó, un guardia se asomó por tal diciendo que tenía una visita. El castaño le accedió la entrada. Cuando vio que se trataba de su amiga de rasgos finos se alegró.

-¡Mikasa! Qué milagro verte.- exclamó feliz el castaño.

-Eren, tenemos que hablar.-dijo la azabache en un tono bastante serio y tétrico que le puso los nervios de punta al otro.

-¿hablar? ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó confuso.

-Eren. Esto no es lo que tú te mereces.

-¿Eh?-preguntó confuso.

Esa misma tarde, la señorita Ackerman había recibido una carta por parte de sus "alidos" diciéndole que trataban al castaño como sirvienta, eso no le hizo gracia.

-No eres la sirvienta de nadie, deja de hacer esto por tu padrastro que ni siquiera te da el trato que mereces. Abandona esto ya.

Eren bajó el rostro.- Sé que no ha sido el mejor, pero aún así quiero ayudarlos…a parte, esto no es tan malo….-confesó.

-Eren, escucha. Si es por dinero, podeos hacer algo más.

El castaño miró curioso a la otra.

-cásate conmigo. ¿Por qué simplemente no te casas conmigo? De esa manera no tendrás que estar aquí en palacio. Ayudaré a tu familia también, lo prometo, sabes que puedo.-dijo la azabache con toda sinceridad. Eren sabía que no mentía.

-Yo…no…-Eren no podía aceptarlo, él…no quería, tal vez antes pero ahora todo era diferente. Su vida dio un giro, peligro hasta cómico cambio.

-…Eren, no me digas que…¿Realmente te enamoraste?-preguntó sorprendía la chica tratándose de ignorar aquella idea.

El castaño no supo que contestar, pues aquella pregunta le bombardeó el corazón por completo. Se sonrojó y no puedo evitar pensar en el príncipe.

Y como arte de magia, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por el azabache que miró a la chica sin saber porque estaba ahí. Le sorprendía en su interior.

-Eren…¿qué hace esta mujer en tu habitación?-preguntó mientras miraba desafiante a Mikasa.

-Ella ya se iba.-respondió el castaño sonrojado.

-Piensa en lo que te dije.-dijo ella para después retirarse, por fin había conocido a su adversario. Y ella no pensaba perder contra centímetros más bajos.

Pasaron unos momentos y el príncipe no dejaba de ver al otro. Después dio media vuelta con el ademan de ya retirarse.

-¡Espere, no se vaya!-le gritó nervioso antes de que el otro saliera por la puerta.

-¿Por?

-Pase la noche conmigo…-dijo con inocencia sin saber porqué solo escuchando el latir de su corazón.

.

.

-Hanji…¿qué haces espiando en la habitación de Eren?-preguntaba Irvin observando a la otra. Apenas era de mañana.

-Shh…Irvin, están durmiendo juntos, mira que lindos se ven. –decía la otra con emoción.

Y efectivamente, como decía la castaña, se podía observar desde una pequeña parte entre abierta a Rivaille y a Eren durmiendo juntos en la misma cama aún durmiendo bastante cómodos. El azabache abrazando al moreno, y este refugiándose entre sus brazos. Una linda escena que Hanji no quería perderse por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Y bueno~ Eso ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Se que este no tiene tanto humor como otros capítulos, pero aquí se puede apreciar más el inicio pues de lo que se acerca en el futuro y como se llevará la trama. Y bueno ya hay más contacto entre ellos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado uvu **

**Se que algunos dirán, "Nosotros esperando actualización de Erencienta y esta mujer haciendo one-shots(?) " xD Perdón, necesitaba mi dosis de drama(?) **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Los quiero bastante!**

**/**Respuesta a reviews en Guest :3/

-Guest: Me alegra mucho que te guste enserio ;u; Eren es miedosillo(?)

-Sami : jejeje, muchas gracias y~ ya verash, ntp ;D Besos también ;u;

.-tsuki : Lo sé :'D Alfin ya hay más contacto netre ambos, y sí, pobre Irvin xD espero que lo recupere.

-dametsuna : Aww, muchas gracias. Y sí xD Pero ya se pondrá interesante :'D

-neko swicht: aw, me alegra mucho que te guste ;u; Y claro que habrá más levi celoso(?) Se ve muy lindo así.

-Airi Evans : ¡Muchísimas gracias! :'D Eso me ahce muy feliz, y es que Rivaille es romántico a su manera uvu xD Pero ya es más romántico(?)

-Annie Jaeger: Oww D: Pero ya están de vuelta :'D

.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :'3**


End file.
